Alaska Falls
by njeha
Summary: Slightly AU! There is no Hermione Granger; but what if the third member of the Golden Trio was a Petrova Doppelgänger? Secrets unfold, many perilous paths lay ahead, and a Gilbert's acceptance into Hogwarts set many events into motion. How would things be different if a doppelgänger was a wand-wielder? Read the two worlds overlap with each other. Death Eaters may even surprise you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **This Story will be AU. Harry Potter is born July 31** **st** **1992 & there will be NO Hermione Granger, she will be replaced by an OC. I don't mean to be rude, but I will say it from now, if you cannot imagine reading a Harry Potter story without Hermione, then don't bother reading this and complain in the reviews. I am telling you from the beginning: there will be NO Hermione Granger seeing as she doesn't exist in my story.**

 **Enjoy! XD**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **E** xcruciating; that was the precise adjective which summed up Isobel's current labor contractions. There was a throbbing ache in her back, pounding in an agonizing tempo, and as they insisted on her to push for the umpteenth time, the pressure in her pelvis turned intense, and to be frank, horribly unbearable. They say that pregnancy is a pretty miraculous experience, and that when you are finally in labor, the occasion is purely magical, but as Isobel was forced to push a human being out of her sore and abused vagina naturally, while lying on a cold marble floor due to the fact that her water broke in the most inopportune moment, Isobel highly speculated that they were simply rumors made by delirious mothers who were hyped up on drugs from the epidural.

 _Push_. _That's the only motivation they can give me. Let's see how the male gender would feel when forced to push a freaking baby out of their A-Hole!_

"I HATE you John Gilbert! HATE. YOU!" Isobel repeatedly screamed many creative expletives and hurled malicious words at her high school sweetheart who had the audacity to knock her up due to a broken condom. She could feel his quivering yet strong hands elevate her aching and swollen body in the air, before her throbbing back was laid flush against the familiar chest of John's and Isobel grudgingly praised her good for nothing boyfriend, soon to be ex, for having thought of making her as comfortable as possible… or well, as comfortable as she could be when pushing a damn baby out of her vagina!

With one final motivational demand of pushing for the –hopefully– very last time, Isobel's drenched face slumped onto John's pectorals in vivid relief upon hearing the loud wailing of her newborn daughter, who was immediately handed over to get cleaned and warmed up in a blanket. But the surprises for the night didn't end there.

" _Uh-oh_ ," Grayson, John's older brother who was fortunately a physician in the idyllic and picturesque town, gasped. His sapphire eyes which were a hereditary trait in regards to the two tight-knit brothers, widened in ultimate shock. "John, Isobel, you're, uh-," he paused mid-sentence, and decided to go for a more tactful approach, "Did you know you were pregnant with twins?"

Mahogany orbs burnt a hole into the good doctor's forehead, hoping that this was merely a methodical habit he dished out in order to alleviate the tension by attaining bedside humor with a patient after experiencing insufferable pain. Unfortunately, the combination of Grayson's solemn mien and the feel of John's entire body stiffening at the unexpected news told her it was _anything_ but a morose sense of humor.

Throughout another round of unendurable pain, Isobel pondered over her sixteen years of life; rumor has it, that giving birth should be your _greatest_ achievement, but in her case, it was Isobel's _greatest_ fear. Growing up, she didn't experience the stereotypical childhood with doting parents and kindred siblings, residing in a kitschy house behind a white picket fence and a golden retriever. No. Isobel had been cast out of her home at the age of six, and for some reason, Fate smiled upon her and led the Flemmings toward the direction of a dreary orphanage situated in ghetto London, where they instantly fell in love with her and welcomed her into their home as part of their family, going as far as to give her their last name. Being a mother, especially at the undeveloped age of sixteen, terrified her half to death and the fear of adopting her biological parents nurturing system traumatized her.

Tumultuous bawling from a pair of impressively tiny lungs permeated the isolated room. Despite her misgivings and rational fear, Isobel couldn't repress the mega-watt yet weary smile from splitting her face and tears of joy and despair cascaded like rivulets down her face. Identical twin daughters; the teenage parents memorized every single striking feature that had yet to evolve before they would regrettably give them away, from the tiny heart-shaped face structure, wide doe-like chocolate brown eyes and olive complexion. Isobel's only request was that the older twin by ten minutes be christened with a name derived from Alyeska in remembrance to the older biological brother she never got the chance to grow up with, fondly recalling his childhood obsession with all things related to the sea.

On the melancholy night of June 22nd 1992, Grayson Gilbert separated his newborn nieces from their distraught parents and with his coincidental profession, fabricated the admittance of his beloved wife, and the twins' birth certificates. The city records validated Grayson and Miranda Gilbert as the birth parents of Alaska and Elena.

 **.*.**

 **A** conspicuous fact in regards to Alaska and Elena Gilbert was that despite them being _identical_ twins, they were complete opposites personality wise. The ecstatic newly discovered parents never suffered through the tedious dilemmas of differentiating between the girls.

Alaska, the older twin by ten minutes was the epitome of the strong, silent type of person, and unlike Elena, preferred to manipulate them with adorable facial expressions instead of bawling her tiny lungs out. Alaska enjoyed staring intently through the window, and her cherubic face would twist into adulterated glee whenever she was allowed outdoor; she was very in tune with nature and not once had she ever awakened them from a peaceful slumber with heart wrenching wails. Alaska was an extrovert and although quiet, she was very alert and intuitive to her surroundings. Elena on the other hand, developed divergently. The younger twin was progressively moody and a crier; another contradictory of the younger twin, was her introverted tendencies. Elena was an introvert, and would only come out of her shell in the presence of her energetic twin. She wasn't the silent suffering type and preferred to bawl her eyes out, demanding for attention, regardless of whether her parents were in a deep slumber. While Alaska's chocolate brown orbs shone with warmth and mischief – even at the innocent age of one – Elena's identical orbs shone with solemnity.

When the girls were nearing their second birthday, Miranda Gilbert had been blessed with a little miracle baby – a boy, according to the scan. It was during the weary mother's sixth month of pregnancy when an incident occurred, an incident that added to the never-ending differences between the twins, and an incident that was believed to be a hallucination at first, or probably the hysteria effects of pregnancy. Just as the exhausted mother was nodding off, ready to enter the land of dreams, Elena began wailing at the top of her minuscule lungs, her tiny face puffed up and swollen. Grayson had been warming up a bottle for the twins, and just as Miranda was about to breakout into hysteric tears, baby Alaska held onto the rails of her crib, and pointed her tiny index finger in the direction of the bottle and to the worn-out parents' amazement, the bottle levitated out of his firm grip, into the air and hurled straight into the bawling Elena's crib, prompting her to immediately cease crying and then proceeded to flash her elder twin a grateful smile.

As a prominent Founding Family member, Grayson was well-versed in Folklore and all the alleged myths of the supernatural entities. Therefore, after blinking away the shocking moment, the only reasonable explanation, was that Alaska was a witch, and since it wasn't hereditary from the Gilbert line, Grayson was left with no choice but to inform John, who in turn (after recovering from his own shock) personally relayed the enigma to Isobel. John Gilbert would never forget the myriad of conflicting emotions that danced across her visage; they ranged from shock, pride, deliria, defeat, envy, anger, horror and fear, in chronological order. John was a shrewd and inquisitive individual with visual acuity; therefore, he easily deciphered Isobel to be cognizant over the weird phenomenon in relation to Alaska, but upon probing his ex-girlfriend over the resonance of their daughter's oddity, Isobel brusquely inquired about Elena and upon receiving a negative, stymied anymore further question, feigned ignorance and demanded he leave.

Yes, it was glaringly obvious to the Gilberts, that Alaska's magical traits were inherited from Isobel's lineage and that the unearthed oddity had the skeletons emerging from her closet.

 **H** appy endings and a life of peace was hard to achieve when coexisting in a world with paranormal entities. But the worst of all was when one had the knowledge and awareness of its intricacies.

With the birth of Jeremy Gilbert, the domestic family of four became an ecstatic family of five, and the twins were thriving in germane to their beauty; but all gifts come with a price. The price Alaska and Elena procured for such captivating beauty was the curse of being the shadow of somebody else; a doppelgänger. Concluding his second year of college, John departed to Mystic Falls in order to celebrate his daughters third birthday; the twins elicited loud peals of melodious and jovial laughter upon seeing their lovable _Uncle_ John, and as they collided with his knees, each girl clutching a leg in a tight embrace, the previously ecstatic father stiffened in his stance, the jubilant smile sliding off his face like grease and into a grim line of horror; for John Gilbert recognized his daughters to be the doppelgängers of the elusive, notorious and manipulative Katerina Petrova who had a hefty fine on her head, either dead or alive.

Isobel was knowledgeable in the existence of vampires due to John's paranoia over her safety back when they were in a relationship, which fueled her obsession. She attended Duke University, where she was currently studying folklore and majoring in parapsychology, and due to her addiction, even as a student, Isobel was already an expert researcher and she began by investigating her intricate ancestry; which was how she successfully discovered her Petrova lineage from her biological mother's side and Katerina being the alleged Katherine Pierce who settled into Mystic Falls in the year 1864 and died in a fire, which she double-checked using Jonathan Gilbert's journal as a reference. Never in John and Isobel's wildest dreams, did they expect instigated common curiosity to reveal their daughters as doppelgängers, portraying the perilous dangers that lay ahead once they developed more into their years.

Living with the constant fear of their daughters being attacked by vampires since doppelgängers were a rare commodity, the Gilberts barely allowed Alaska and Elena to amble outdoors without an adult. Unfortunately, the extrovert twin was a rebel by nature; on a beautiful windy day, Miranda and her best friend, Abby Bennett, decided to congregate their children in the playground. Jeremy was a mere babe, kept in a pram by the matriarch's side; Bonnie and Elena were best friends, both introverts and calm three year olds, and both elated to play in the boring sandbox; herein lied the conundrum, Alaska Gilbert found an enchanting pink butterfly and disregarding her mother's rules, ditched her twin and Bonnie, and decided her time was better spent following the butterfly, hoping for an adventure in the idyllic town.

Lost deeply in the fluttering insect, Alaska didn't notice anything amiss until her tiny stature bumped into a solid wall, which was oddly garbed in clothes. A shadow fell upon her and successfully blocked the brilliant sun exposure from her person, prompting her to bend her neck upwards, her tiny cherubic face twisting in confusion and a morsel of excitement as she took in the stranger's appearance. A mop of dirty blonde wavy hair framed his handsomely aristocratic face; glacier blue eyes glittered with triumph, he also had an aquiline nose and full lips curved upwards into a clandestine smirk. Alaska's angelic face brightened significantly when the entrancing handsome man kneeled down to be eye-level with her, and she blissfully clapped her hands, oblivious to the fact that this stranger was no mere man, but a lethal diabolical vampire whose sole purpose for entering the picturesque town was to capture her as bait to the bastard son he was adamant in killing.

"Hello, Little One," the handsome man had a deep baritone voice, and the epitome of masculinity. The timbre of his voice never failed in seducing desperate women for a casual romp during the many lonely nights throughout the millennium of fruitless searching for Niklaus. He had to admit, the infantile doppelgänger was scrumptiously adorable and reeked of innocence and naivety; staring intently into the familiar, yet oddly _unfamiliar_ chocolate orbs, Mikael detected the mischief and thirst for adventure sparkling defiantly back at his icy blues and with his keen senses, he easily distinguished the rebellious nature that resided in her, almost bursting to make an appearance.

"I'm not s'powsed to tawlk to stwangers." The Little One retorted defiantly and with such bravery for one so young; Mikael found himself unable to suppress his amusement and he could _almost_ feel pity for the tiny life that would inevitably be snuffed out. Really, the Original Patriarch would be doing the Little Doppelgänger a favor by killing her now, the life of an apparition is a cursed one, allowing the three-year-old babe to survive into adolescence would only bring her much pain and needless tragedy. The decision was made, he could _not_ allow the bastard son of Esther's to break his curse and succeed in becoming a monstrous abomination, but just as he was about to grab ahold of her delicate form and vanish into the deep abyss, a stampede of rushed footsteps and a cacophony of gasps infiltrated his senses. Snapping his eyes upwards, they widened in adulterated shock.

" _Another one? Twin_ doppelgängers _!_ It _cannot_ be!"

There are many firsts when it comes to life, and Mikael's _first_ mistake as a vampire was his lack of preparation; if he stayed concealed in the shadows, he would have discovered there to be not one, but _two_ doppelgängers, thereby eliminating them both with large success. The discovery of a powerful Bennett witch in alliance with their family would have been fruitful knowledge as well. The diabolical vampire blew his cover, allowing the parents to hide the doppelgängers meticulously in the future.

Mystic Falls would not descry Abby Bennett and Mikael until a decade and a half later from that eventful day.

 **.*.**

 **A** laska had always been a lively, energetic and confident child, and according to her parents, she had always had those attributes ever since the cradle. She never shied away from people, especially – much to her parents' lament – strangers. For as long as the elder twin could remember, she had always been fascinated with body language and the many different individualistic characteristics and personalities of each person. One of Alaska's hobbies was people watching, and with her keen acumen and sharp acuity, she could do a perfect imitation of the many emotions in the rainbow. Unfortunately for her parents, Alaska enjoyed causing mischief and mayhem, and could lie deftly – but to be fair, her affinities were used for _mostly_ good causes.

Elena balanced Alaska perfectly; Elena was her twin sister, her best friend, her conscience, the yin to her yang, the apple to her eye, the right to her left, and the introvert to her extrovert. Elena had always been the saner twin, the person who always covered for her, the person who partook in some of the blame, and although Elena was no mischief maker, nor was she a trouble maker who reveled in chaos – unlike Alaska – the younger twin always had her back, no matter their age and no matter the circumstance. At the age of six, Alaska came up with the ingenious idea of perfecting twin speech, such as, speaking together at the same time and finishing each other's sentences; and despite their identical appearance, they were easily distinguishable due to their divergent personalities and preferences, however, if the twins didn't want anyone to tell them apart, they wouldn't until they deemed fit. At times, their family and friends could have sworn that the twins had the ability to communicate telepathically, but in all honesty, they were harmonious with each other, decrypting it to be a 'twin thing'. Both girls were very independent for their age, Alaska more than Elena, and even though they have their own friends and preferred activities, at the end of the day, nobody could ever take the sisters place.

The only differentiating feature of the twins was their hair; while Elena's dark brown hair was dead straight, Alaska's was naturally curly. There happened to be only one element that, no matter how much they tried, couldn't share. Odd things seem to happen around Alaska whenever she was feeling angry, scared or confused; at the age of seven, an indiscernible muscular man tried grabbing Elena when they were at the Grill waiting by the bathroom door for their mother. In fear for her sister and in self-defense, Alaska somehow hurled the stranger out the door and was never seen again; a memorable afternoon when she was five, Uncle John presented Alaska with a violin as a belated birthday present, knowing that the certain instrument always fascinated her. Her parents insisted she take lessons before playing the violin and perchance ruining it, and a miniature tantrum escalated. The unprecedented action of the violin playing by itself in midair had her parents and her Uncle John dumbfounded to this very day while she giggled uproariously at the oddity.

No explanations were shared, the idiosyncrasy that was Alaska Gilbert floored them all, and the elder twin would ashamedly admit to herself, that it was the violin incident that chased her away into the solitude of the library for the next sequential months. Although Alaska reveled in being unique and different, she didn't want to be a freak, and a part of her confidence abandoned her and the paramount trepidation of her parents getting rid of her due to the unexplainable oddities she composed, terrified the five year old to the core. It was during that phase, that she discovered her passion for reading and how she flawlessly swallowed every text and information, transforming into a pure genius and achieving remarkable grades in the hopes of her parents keeping her.

Three months later, Elena smacked her atop the head and pointed out how foolish her thoughts were in even _thinking_ of entertaining the possibility that their devoted parents would ever give her away and separate the two of them. Where one went, the other _always_ followed.

 **.*.**

 **S** pending most of her time with the Gilberts, Caroline Forbes soon discovered at the delicate age of five, that the household she lived in was a far cry from normalcy. Her mother, Elizabeth Forbes, was the town's Sherriff, and therefore, barely made it home to tuck Caroline in bed; waking up in the morning, the young blonde would enter the kitchen and in a routinely manner, grab whatever her mom left for her in the microwave. In and out, that was the description of her mother to a T, barely making time for anything but the citizens of Mystic Falls and her deputies. In actuality, bubbly, hyper Caroline Forbes had always been a Daddy's Girl, but unfortunately for her, ever since the day after her fourth birthday, Bill Forbes became an absentee parent and never made time for his little girl, just like his estranged wife.

Elena may be Alaska's best friend, but her true best friend that wasn't connected to her in a familial fashion, was Caroline Forbes. The blonde and the brunette were so alike; it scared the citizens in the idyllic town. Both girls were extroverts, cheerful, bubby, hyper and adored mischief. The quartet best friends comprised of Alaska and Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennett; they were renowned in Mystic Falls as the quarters to one another, who always had each other's back, never strayed too far from each other, and nobody could ever hold a candle to them – many had tried to replace one of the girls, yet nobody had yet to succeed.

Although Elena and Bonnie found kindred spirits in each other with their many similarities and preferences, the same could be said for Alaska and Caroline. When an outsider scrutinized the Quartet, they compared them to the Laws of Attraction: opposites attract and likes repel; therefore, no matter how much the duo of kindred spirits clash, you can never find a quartet of loyal friends such as the four girls.

 **.*.**

 **T** he happenchance that occurred on July 24th 2003 was merely the beginning. When an incongruously garbed woman strode down the lane of the picturesque town on that radiant summer day, nobody knew of the weird phenomenon that was about to occur, one that would change the lives of _many_ people in the present _and_ the ever-looming future, and one that would set many events into motion, both beneficial _and_ detrimental.

Blinking repeatedly at the peculiar woman who stood on their doorstep, Miranda ushered her inside, leaving out the specific wordings that could prove advantageous to a vampire for safety purposes. The incident that followed was not to be expected, even with the many eccentric happenstances that shook the domestic household. Alaska was a witch, a bona fide witch with a wand, broomstick, cauldron and spell books, all of which, were associated with a hidden community, a _Magical Community_. The woman, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, explained in excruciating detail of the workings of the magical world, a world their daughter so happened to belong in.

Apparently, Alaska was a Muggleborn, and here she wrinkled her nose in distaste, she couldn't help but imagine the specific term to sound like some sort of racial slur meant to isolate those with 'Muggle' parents from those with a magical upbringing. Excited could be used to describe the eleven year old girl, however, a sharp pang collided with her heart, unable to imagine not only leaving her family and friends behind until Christmas, but being apart from her twin; separation from Elena was unbearable. Ever the insightful Uncle John, her shrewd uncle couldn't withhold himself from inquiring as to why she had been accepted into an institution in England as opposed to one in America, the country of her birth. Professor McGonagall hypothesized that perhaps a distant relative had British roots and Alaska's birth brought them to the surface, initiating her rightful place at Hogwarts; she also informed them that despite Elena being her twin, not all siblings inherited the magical gene, and that magic residing in Muggleborns had always been a conundrum and quite enigmatic.

Unbeknownst to the doppelgänger twins, the name ' _Isobel_ ' echoed in Grayson, Miranda and John's head. Suspicions over _who_ her biological parents were and if Alaska inherited the magical genes from them, and how come Elena didn't revolved repeatedly in dizzying circles inside the recess of their minds.

 **.*.**

 **D** iagon Alley was the embodiment of magic, as idiotic as it may sound, Alaska could not locate any other word to portray her memorable visit to the wizarding district that radiated adulterated magic. Staring at the magnificent scenery of the Hogwarts Express, Alaska couldn't help but wonder over which idiot had the _clever_ idea of forcing children to run headfirst into a solid brick wall in order to travel to Hogwarts. The Wizarding World had a habit of overcomplicating the simplest things, but whatever.

Ambling down the long hallway in the Hogwarts Express, Alaska tried suppressing the tears from cascading down her face as she thought of her family and friends. Oh, if only the Quartet could attend Hogwarts, learn magic and rock the Magical Community as they did in regards to everything else. The mere thought of Elena nearly brought the older twin down to her knees and the hole in her heart blazed strongly. Connecting her eyes with grey orbs paired with a pale pointed face and white-blonde hair, Alaska couldn't help but shiver at the half flirtatious smile, half sneer evident as he stared back at her; shaking her head at the creepy boy, she plowed onwards and was just about to give up by throwing her trunk out the window when she came across two boys who looked about her age.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit with you? Either the compartments are completely full or half-full with creeps," Alaska shivered dramatically in effect, succeeding in bringing out a smile from the raven-haired boy with enchanting emerald eyes. The slob with dirt on his nose sitting opposite to him had flaming red hair, long hands from what she could make out, blue eyes and a face littered with numerous freckles. The second the redhead opened his mouth, Alaska knew that she had her work cut out for her, "Blimey, you're American!" The raven-haired boy stifled a mortified sigh and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and dryly quip, "Really? I hadn't noticed. Thanks for sharing Einstein; I went eleven years without knowing my nationality."

Suffice to say, the redheaded slob wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. The raven-haired boy however, shared a certain enthusiasm toward her biting humor and patted the place next to him. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. For some odd reason, the redhead gaped like a lunatic when Alaska didn't fawn over Harry or show any signs of recognition, a feat that wholly pleased the poor boy. Shrugging, Alaska retorted to the tactless moron, "Give me a break, dude. I'm still new to this world. I didn't know I was supposed to memorize the damn attending roster."

It may be too early to presume, but if she were correct in her assessment, then Harry and … _Ronald_ might just be her first two friends in this whole new world.

 **.*.**

 **R** abid thoughts buzzed through the crevice of her mind and Alaska could have sworn a few brain cells popped as she gaped at the _singing_ _hat_ , and it was only the familiar stern timbre of McGonagall calling out 'Abbott, Hannah' that snapped her from the improbable mirage.

"Gilbert, Alaska!"

Involuntarily, the vain concept of the myriads of heads that tatty hat touched was thrust into her head, and she forcibly repressed her muscles from recoiling in disgust while still keeping the neutral expression on her face. Looking directly at the sea of curious students, Alaska stiffly sat on the stool before everything went black, and she wrinkled her nose in disdain as she was unable see to anything past the black insides of the shabby hat.

" _I do take offense to that,_ " a snide voice spoke up. Chocolate orbs widened and a small gasp escaped her lips, thoughts of, _the freaking hat can freaking talk_ , reverberated repeatedly inside her head. " _No need to think so loudly, I can hear you just fine, you know._ " Of course, just when Alaska thought nothing else could surprise her, she would get proven wrong … _again!_ "Mr. Hat, are you reading my mind? 'Cause let me tell you, if you go in, you might never be able to get out."

Much to Alaska's bewilderment, the hat began quivering slightly, a few dark chuckles echoing into her ear. " _Ah, it has been centuries since I last sorted an American, your terminologies are always a nice change. But back to the sorting dear, AH! There is more to you Alaska Gilbert that meets the eye, hmm… you have astounding loyalty, yes, yes, yes, you would rather die than betray your loved ones, for such a young age your loyalty is set in stone, but … ah, to a fault. Loyal to a fault, hmm, not Hufflepuff, no, no, no. You have a sharp analytical mind, quite the young genius, however Ravenclaw would suit you ill with your rash hotheadedness-"_

 _Thanks for the insult, how sweet of you_ , she thought dryly, only managing to elicit more dark chuckles from the sentient hat before he abruptly shushed her and continued with his diatribe. " _Slytherin would be perfect for you. Quite the manipulative streak you have there, and oh, so cunning; you do have belonging traits to the Snake House, however your 'Muggleborn' status would be an adversity-, oh, my what is this? Such bravery … quite the lioness you are, how refreshing, oh, and a mischievous troublemaker to boot, oh, well, there is no doubt where I will put you…"_

"… _. Let it be_ GRYFFINDOR!"

A tumultuous applaud shook the hall from the red and gold table and as Professor McGonagall removed the hat from her head, Alaska heard a few parting words, " _Good Luck, Alyeska Gilbert, you will need it."_ The Sorting Hat, in her opinion was bagshit crazy, especially since he pronounced her name incorrectly, and she thought nothing more of the odd ramblings of a sentient object as Harry ran forward with a cheerful grin and sat directly next to her, both of them quieting down to watch the last few students get sorted.

 **.*.**

 **I** t had been a couple of centuries since Hogwarts admitted an American into their esteemed educational system, so naturally, Alaska Gilbert stood out like a sore thumb, especially since her slang differentiated from British terminology, and there was a collective varied opinions about the beautiful brunette. McGonagall would preen with utmost pride; a month into the term, Alaska Gilbert was already known as the smartest witch in her year despite her muggle roots. Shame enveloped the Slytherins, unable to comprehend a Muggleborn had the ability to wipe the floor with them intellectually; but what had them seething was when they whispered the unforgivable expletive, 'Mudblood' at her – it was obvious the American knew the meaning of the crude insult due to the stiffening of her shoulders, but the fact that she would always brush the word away, smirk at them and depart the premises without a retort or even a few tears, had them reeling and honestly, dumbfounded them. The American never even complained about their abominable behavior toward her, but merely took everything in stride and went on with her life.

Diminutive Professor Flitwick was _never_ a wizard to show favoritism and he never would, but it wasobvious to all that he favored her above his own Ravens. It was a well-known fact, the half-goblin would complain good-naturedly to McGonagall during their routinely staff meetings, over how she got a perfect raven into the lion den. The Ravens were envious of the American Muggleborn, but it was extremely difficult to hate the brunette since she _never_ boasted about her skills, and was more than eager to lend anyone a helping hand. Snape, on the other hand, was the greasy dungeon bat, given the moniker by Alaska herself; during the second week of classes, the acidic Head of Slytherin called her a know-it-all despite the fact she never spoke up in class or interrupted his session with burnt cauldrons, unlike poor Neville Longbottom and the pyromaniac Seamus Finnigan – her fellow Gryffs. But the sharp brunette discovered the true reason; Draco Malfoy was his godson and hated Alaska with a passion.

Draco Malfoy, his brainless goons, Crabbe and Goyle, and his adoring stalker, Pansy Parkinson, were four callous individuals; early on, Draco and Harry began a rivalry; Harry denied Malfoy's hand of friendship after he insulted the brave James and Lily Potter's death, called Alaska a Mudblood and called Ron a penniless disgrace to the Wizarding World – and the bloody idiot actually had the gall to be insulted over Harry rejecting a budding friendship. _Moron!_ Crabbe and Goyle honestly wasted the oxygen from those more deserving in her opinion; they had no brain cells to rub together and were only deft in shadowing the blonde idiot and cracking their knuckles menacingly. But while Draco disliked Alaska, he merely insulted her whenever she was around Harry and Ron, otherwise he basically ignored her existence… if only the same could be said about Pansy 'the pug' Parkinson. Envious over the fact that the American had beauty _and_ brains, and was also building a reputation and popularity amongst the mass, the bitter pug would constantly try and bait her, acting identically to a rabid dog that needed to be put down. In Mystic Falls, Alaska never experienced the cruelty of bullies since she was part of the Quartet and the daughter of an esteemed member of the Founding Family, but her baby brother Jeremy would often get snubbed by a few boys, led by Tyler Lockwood, the Mayor's son, and therefore, she knew that ignoring a bully would grate on their nerves since nine times out of ten, they adored attention.

Suffice to say, the rivalry between Alaska and Pansy was at the same level as the growing enmity between Harry, Ron and Malfoy.

 **.*.**

 **H** alloween had always been one of Alaska's favorite holidays; why you ask? Simply because it is the one night where one could peel off their true self and be somebody else entirely. Alaska always related Halloween to Identity Fraud, the one night where your imagination would take you to inspired places and are given a free pass to strip and bare yourself to the world. When she was young, the cliché excuse of drowning in a sugar-coma was given, much to the parents' amusement. But to quote Caroline Forbes: Halloween is the night where all the weirdoes in this picturesque town, came out to play and show their true colors to the oblivious citizens.

On that day, Hogwarts were given the rare treat of witnessing the typically lively and vibrant American Muggleborn, buried in a catatonic state of depression alongside her best friend, Harry Potter. Now, the Boy-Who-Lived being unresponsive and sullen was understandable, after all, it was the anniversary of the night his parents died and he became an orphan; they were all clueless toward the American Muggleborn's peculiar state, but what would they know about homesickness? Their families were nearby, a day's owl away… Alaska on the other hand, could only send missives to her loved ones once every two weeks due to the long distance. Currently, the Gilberts and the remaining members of the Quartet would be donning on their Halloween costume, knocking on doors for Trick or Treat and visiting a multitude of Haunted Houses for the fun of it, probably ending up at the Lockwood Mansion for their yearly get together.

When Pansy yelled a crude remark toward her, she barely batted an eyelash, and in a show of solidarity for his depressed friend, Ron retaliated for her sake. Charms class was Alaska's favorite; Professor Flitwick allowed the students to relax and talk amongst themselves as long as they completed their classwork; they were instructed to cast the Levitation Charm, ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ '. Alaska unsurprisingly produced the charm correctly on her second try, but showed no enthusiasm in coming to her struggling classmates' aid. That night, she forwent attending the feast with everybody else, deciding to wallow in her self-depression by her lonesome in a vacated bathroom until desert was served. Due to that reason, when a perilous incident arose, the brunette was oblivious to the fact that her second brush with death would occur that very night (the first being her interaction with Mikael, but she was clueless to the fact that her innocent three-year-old self was conversing lightly with a diabolical vampire).

The troll was exuberant in terms of demolishing the bathroom with his ginormous club, and the tiny girl was shell-shocked, rooted to her spot with her mouth agape, the methodical rambling thoughts completely diminished from her brain and her wand held loosely in a hand, unable to process the fact that she was about to murdered, squashed to mush by a mountain troll. Harry and Ron stumbled over to her side immediately, and in a bout of quick thinking, the redhead bellowed the Levitation Charm, knocking the hideous troll with its own club. That night solidified the American Muggleborn's friendship with Ron, already being on great terms with the Boy-Who-Lived, and despite his lack of tact, idiocy and poor mannerisms, Alaska felt warmth embrace her over the fact that he risked his life for her well-being.

The events of that particular night would evolve their friendship into a strong united front and become one for the books, were they would later be known in the Magical Community, as the Golden Trio.

 **.*.**

 **J** ohn Gilbert was rendered speechless as he listened to the other end of the phone as his older brother frantically relayed the disturbing letter he received by Alaska's Head of House and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, explicitly stating that her and her two friends were admitted into the Hospital Wing and nearly lost their lives due to their bravery in protecting the school _and_ theCommunity. Grayson squeezed McGonagall dry, demanding every sliver of information; apparently an important artifact was placed in a special chamber in the school guarded by perilous enchantments. Alaska and her two friends grew suspicious over what lay in the forbidden corridor and spent most of the year investigating into what the artifact could be and whoever was trying to steal it. A vein bulged on his forehead and his fist clenched until a few droplets of blood appeared when he was informed that the three eleven-year-olds confided in an authority figure about their speculations and was cynically turned away, therefore giving them no choice but to grab the artifact themselves before it could be stolen by one serving evil.

One of the boys, Ron, suffered from a concussion for a day, his beloved and courageous daughter escaped with her life intact, save for a few scrapes and bruises from a fucking TROLL, and the last member, Harry, was unconscious in the hospital for two days and counting due to his magic being severely drained. A part of Grayson and John wanted to withdraw Alaska from Hogwarts, and he relayed his contemplation to Isobel, who was currently happily married to some historian she met at Duke; Isobel proved to be vehemently uninterested in the adversities Alaska had succumbed to throughout her schooling at the magical castle, but she adamantly stated that if they were to withdraw her from Hogwarts, then her magic would be chaotic and unable to be controlled, making herself a danger to those around her.

The fact remained that Alaska Gilbert was one of the two Petrova Doppelgängers, a being cursed with many hardships and turmoil in the future; John only hoped that his beloved daughter would survive her magical education and the many obstructions in her perilous path to survival.

 **.*.**

 **G** ilderoy Lockhart was a complete pillock to put it bluntly.

Alaska's Uncle John had many connections and managed to conveniently befriend the American Ministry of Magic, Alan Jefferson when he asked for directions to the American Ministry of Magic during the summer after her first year of Hogwarts, where he threatened – along with her parents – to withdraw her from Hogwarts and relocate her into a Magical Institution in America. After many tantrums that shook the Gilbert Household and many angry tears, the grownups acquiesced, but Uncle John was a sharp intellectual and stated that they were better off knowing the many rules and laws of the Magical Community. John struck a quick friendship with the Minister, who was surprised a magical citizen of America had been accepted into the prestige Hogwarts, and convinced the Gilberts to activate their fireplace for floo-travelling instead of sending many envoys for a portkey.

Alaska introduced Elena and Jeremy to Harry – who hadn't been answering her letters all summer due to a sneaky yet insane house-elf, and Ron – who in turn, introduced his parents. Arthur Weasley was ecstatic upon meeting the Gilbert adults and immediately began bombarding them with numerous questions regarding _Muggles_ , which was a fascinating addiction, much to Molly Weasley's fond annoyance. Upon entering Flourish and Blotts, they found themselves suffocated by a horde of lovestruck women, all adoring eyes focused on a handsome wizard dressed in garish turquoise robes, with flawless golden curls, twinkling cerulean eyes and a smile that could blind the nation with his white gnashers.

"He'd be perfect for a Crest Commercial," Elena mumbled beneath her breath, prompting Alaska, Jeremy and Harry to burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter, which escalated upon noting the comedic expression of confusion on Ron's face. Unfortunately, Elena's witty comment and their uproarious laughter managed to beckon Lockhart's attention, and immediately snagged a befuddled Harry from the horde of his mindless adoring fans. The man was full of himself, that was for sure, and much to her distaste, he announced in a gloating tone, that _he_ of all people, would be their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor that year. Jeremy groaned and couldn't help but point out, "You're doomed." If the dreadful confrontation with the pillock wasn't bad enough, they ended up colliding with none other than Malfoy, who at first, blinked repeatedly from Alaska to Elena, his mouth opening and closing like a dumfounded fish.

" _What_? Never seen identical twins before?" Alaska sneered, looping arms with her twin and keeping a protective arm around her baby brother. But before he managed to snap out of his shocked reverie, a stunning man who was palpably Malfoy Senior, appeared in their midst, his cold silver eyes roaming Alaska's figure and giving her the sensation of being violated, but a moment later, he merely sneered, a indecipherable glint in his icy eyes and focused his entire attention on a defiant Harry. He showed a creeptacular interest in the Boy-Who-Lived, going so far as to touch the accursed scar on his forehead – without permission, she may add – and prompting shivers from her baby brother. Alaska didn't like Malfoy Sr. in the slightest and couldn't repress the sigh of relief that escaped her pouty lips when the Weasleys, her parents and uncle arrived in the vicinity.

Chaos ensued and the mischievous Gilbert twin along with her protégé brother who was adamant in following her footsteps, joined the Weasley twins, Fred and George, in cheering Messrs. Weasley and Arthur in their physical combat. The Holy Grail was when a huge purple bruise erupted on Lucius Malfoy's flawless face due to an _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_ ; even Uncle John chuckled slightly at the comedic scene. Suffice to say; only Molly Weasley seemed to be scandalized by the debacle, bellowing in loud tones over what Gilderoy freaking Lockhart would say.

 **.*.**

 **A** laska Gilbert prided herself in being a genius and denominated the prestigious title as the smartest witch of her year; for that particular reason, the American Muggleborn had to suppress the growing desire of bashing her skull against the marble wall repeatedly. _How could she have been so stupid?_ Second year of Hogwarts began with a bang when Harry and Ron arrived via flying car and collided into the Whomping Willow because Dobby sealed the platform. Gilderoy Lockhart proved to be a nuisance and a complete contradiction to his books, therein making him a fraud. The castle had been submerged into chaos and pandemonium after the Halloween Feast when a disturbing script was grafitied on the wall, claiming that 'the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, Enemy of the Heir Beware'. Muggleborns were being vilified and attacked, and Alaska feared her to be the next victim.

A mockery of a dueling club was initiated by the pillock Lockhart and in that catastrophic event, the discovery of Harry being a parselmouth was revealed to the entire school, and fingers started pointing at her best friend, condemning him as the Heir of Slytherin. Alaska said it, and she'd say it again… the Magical Community lacked any common sense whatsoever; all of them were nothing but a bunch of asinine sheep. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, orphaned due to Lord Voldemort, and a boy with a pure heart… Harry Potter, half-blood with a Muggleborn as a mother, is the Heir of Slytherin attacking Muggleborns, who by the way has a Muggleborn as a best friend… most witches and wizards were such vacuous individuals. Alaska truly believed that those who act like sheep, will be eaten by the wolves, and they will reap their comeuppance soon enough.

Flipping rapidly through the pages of a specific book in the library, a triumphant gleam flashed through her chocolate orbs, and she wasted no time in ripping the page off and departing in search for Harry and Ron; when Harry complained yet again over hearing the disembodied voice before the Quidditch match, Alaska was struck with the sudden realization of how stupid she had been. Harry could talk to snakes and was hearing a voice nobody else could, therefore, the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was a bloody snake, precisely a Basilisk. A foreboding sensation suddenly consumed the brunette just as she bumped into a Ravenclaw prefect; in the blink of an eye, she whipped out her trusted compact mirror Caroline gifted her with a year ago and _strongly_ advised the prefect to never detach her eyes from the mirror.

The next thing Alaska knew, there was a bright flash of yellow connecting with her warm browns and sudden blackness enfolded her vision and she knew no more.

 **.*.**

 **L** ucius Malfoy was ecstatic with the fruitful results of his dastard scheme; as a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, he was instantly informed of two more attacks that coincided at Hogwarts and after threatening the other Board Members, he made his merry way toward the school to overthrow the old codger Dumbledore from his esteemed position as Headmaster. Getting rid of that diary was ingenious of him; he hit many birds with one stone: getting rid of Muggleborns, Dumbledore and the Diary his Lord entrusted him with, as well as achieving retribution toward that blood-traitorous, muggle-loving fool, Arthur Weasley who insisted on raiding his manor. With his elegant cane in hand, Lucius strolled into the esteemed castle. Just as he was about to scour the institution for the codger, he was hit with a burst of spontaneity and entered the Hospital Wing. Draco kept him up-to-date with the identities of the individuals attacked, however, the last two students had been undisclosed and curiosity consumed him.

He deftly placed a silencing and disillusionment charm on himself before stealthily approaching the last two beds. Scrutinizing the redhead, Lucius frowned in confusion, recognizing her to be Penelope Clearwater, a half-blood, and therefore, should have been immune to the workings of the attacks meant to specifically target Muggleborns. Shaking his head diminutively at the anomaly, Lucius strode toward the last bed, cold silver orbs widening in recognition. _Alaska Gilbert_ ; the confounding and enigmatic American Muggleborn who had managed to get enrolled in the British Community for some puzzling reason, smartest witch of her year, and the thorn in Draco and Pansy Parkinson's sides. For some undefined reason, Lucius was not overwhelmed with joy at her attack, there was a nagging feeling informing him that this specific Muggleborn was not to be trifled with, and the enigma further enraged him. He was no pedophile, and in his role as a Death Eater, Lucius never partook in the defilement of woman and children like some of his fellow comrades; Lucius was apathetic in regards to his wife, sharing no love between them, but for loyalty due to the marriage contract their parents arranged more than a decade ago, therefore, Lucius enjoyed ravishing an abundance of women and partaking in the sensual carnal pleasures; for a twelve-year-old, Alaska was a gorgeous specimen of the female gender, and he knew in a few years, she would evolve into a goddess… Unfortunately, she was a Muggleborn, and a Malfoy never lowered themselves to such filth.

However, as Lucius Malfoy departed the Hospital Wing toward Hagrid's Hut, he couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling running through his veins, nor could he shake off the image of the enigmatic American Muggleborn's petrified state.

 **.*.**

 **S** ummer in Mystic Falls was uneventful once Alaska returned from Hogwarts since nobody allowed her out of arm's reach, always keeping her within close sight. In part, she understood their reasoning and the fright of nearly losing her to the Basilisk, but the extrovert twin was about to explode from the suffocating actions of her friends and family. Caroline and Bonnie were sworn to secrecy and confided in her being a witch, and they too, had been overbearing toward her. Unable to believe her thoughts, but Alaska began counting down the days until she would board the Hogwarts Express, incapable of surviving through the continuous coddling of her loved ones. The American Minister of Magic paid them a visit one momentous day, explicitly warning them about Sirius Black, the first individual to have ever succeeded in escaping from the fortress of Azkaban prison surrounded by Dementors. The reason for the warning other than her safety was because the British Community speculated Black to be after Harry, believing with her best friend's death, Voldemort would resurrect once again.

Although she appreciated the Minister's consideration toward her and Harry's safety, Alaska felt bitterness in regards to the man, for he had achieved in surmounting her loved one's coddling. So every year she had been placed in deathly dangerous situations… so what? It wasn't like she did it on purpose; being the best friend of Harry Potter had its ups and downs, but like the Sorting Hat stated, she was loyal to the core and to a fault, and Alaska would never betray her friends. Alaska Gilbert was part of the Quartet and the Golden Trio, and her sister and four friends deserved her complete loyalty and protection, even if she had to duel Voldemort himself to protect Harry, she would in a heartbeat.

 **.*.**

 **S** irius Black had been innocent all along! Harry's godfather had been imprisoned for twelve years under false charges, and Ron's revolting rat was the actual traitor and Death Eater. The end of her third year didn't really go as she expected it to; attacking Professor Snape, being dragged into the Whomping Willow by the animagus Sirius Black, watching a traitor bloom from a rat, and then be a witness to Professor Lupin's utterly painful transformation into a werewolf… it only got better when she suffered under the horrifying effects of the Dementors when she followed Harry in his attempt to saving Sirius' life.

Currently munching on a giant block of chocolate and listening to Professor Snape roar about her and Harry being liars while the idiotic Minister Fudge blathered about them being confounded by Sirius Black, who was locked up in Flitwick's office about to be administrated to the Dementor's Kiss, Alaska couldn't help but glare daggers into the greasy dungeon bat's skull; Snape really was a conniving, vengeful son of a bitch! Alaska may despise Malfoy and Parkinson, but a decade from now, if they were to be put to death and innocent to boot, she would defend them, unlike the greasy bastard. Luckily, Albus Dumbledore managed to save the day by giving them hope; twinkling blue eyes that held such wisdom connected with her warm chocolate orbs, imparting a plan that only she understood before departing.

Alaska signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Divination as her third year electives, and was therefore trusted with a Time-Turner. Ah, the irony didn't escape her, and a sly smirk appeared on her visage as she twisted the device three times, ignoring Harry's baffled mien. The Ministry of Magic entrusted her with the Time-Turner to attend her classes, in return aiding her in breaking the law, and allowing the 'mass-murderer' Sirius Black to escape from the Ministry's custody. Alaska loved irony, but not more than creating trouble. That night, the duo managed to save Buckbeak (Hagrid's Hippogriff that was sentenced to death by the moronic Malfoys) and succeeded in helping Sirius escape a fate worse than death by riding the Hippogriff into the night. She truly pitied Harry; being an orphan and discovering that his godfather had been imprisoned for twelve year due to false charges set up by the rat that lived in close proximity to him for three years must be a hard pill to swallow. Hopefully, Pettigrew would get caught soon and Sirius' name would be exonerated, sanctioning him to raise Harry like he should have all these years.

The surprises for the year didn't end there. No; the greasy bastard confided in his Slytherins about Professor Lupin's furry problem, knowing that they would spread the rumor; an hour later, the whole school knew he was a werewolf. The best DADA they ever had was given no choice but to resign, and as Alaska glared at the smug smirk on the vindictive bastard's face, she vowed to herself that he would pay. Fourth year would be hell for Severus Snape!

 **.*.**

 **W** hen Bill Weasley set his eyes upon his youngest brother's best female friend, he was astounded with her otherworldly beauty and completely mesmerized by the sound of her voice. Alaska Gilbert, the famous American Muggleborn he had heard so much about from his parents, brothers and Ginny. Bill could already see how much his family adored her; Percy was mostly apathetic toward her, only seeking her company in terms of educational banters; Fred and George detected a profound friendship with her due to their affinity in causing mischief and mayhem, as well as their love for pranks. Also, Alaska had an identical twin of her own. For those reasons, Fred, George and Alaska got along like a house on fire, and would always seek out solace of each other. Bill also discovered the fourteen-year-old beauty was privy to the twins' joke shop plan, and had been made an honorary Weasley by them and one of their business partners in building the shop and its many items to fruition. Ron on the other hand, was first and foremost her best friend, the other member of the Golden Trio, and they were completely loyal to one another. Bill sensed his younger brother to have a growing crush on the brunette, but it was only one-sided, and he hoped their friendship didn't get ruined. Ginny gave Alaska the moniker of her best friend, and Bill identified them gossiping and giggling many a time when he walked in on them.

He was growing dangerously enamored to the gorgeous American, and so, the eldest Weasley sibling ceased all conversation with her, hoping to keep her at a distance until she left for Hogwarts. There was a large gap of age difference between them; ten years! He was ten years her senior! And she was Ron's best friend; he had to quash his budding affections towards her before they consume him. Unfortunately, Bill was not a blind man, and he had many experiences with lustful woman; he never missed the many glances she sent him, the suggestive glint and cunning smirk appearing on her visage which only had his member hardening at the thought of ravishing the utterly enchanting and devious girl. So, when Harry Potter finally arrived the night before the Quidditch World Cup, he was torn between relief and envy; Harry's arrival had the Trio of friends ensconced in a private bubble or in Ron's room, conversing about matters unbeknownst to him, and jealousy flared within him at the thought of Alaska and Harry being romantically involved.

Due to his many experiences in life, Bill had to be blind to not notice the many lovestruck, lustful and dazed looks Alaska received once they took the portkey to the campsite. From afar, he closely observed her running into many familiar faces and embracing them giddily, and to his ire, most of them were male, and all of them flirted with her immensely. Clenching and unclenching his fists in envious fury, the intelligent Weasley was unseeing to the ever widening knowing smirk his sister shot him as he was too busy burning holes into the myriad of boys' heads. Even Lucius bloody Malfoy's ice cold orbs roamed her form appreciatively, despite her being a 'filthy' Muggleborn.

Bill didn't know how much more he could handle; he had obviously failed in nipping his attraction to the Alaska in the bud, and as the Quidditch World Cup began, he exhaled a loud sigh of relief at the blessed distraction from the gorgeous enigmatic brunette he longed to decipher, sitting two seats away from him.

 **.*.**

 **T** he Death Mark glowed ominously in the sky, illuminating the Golden Trio with the repulsive skull that was notoriously known as an omen of death. She had of course, read all about the First War and collected all the gory facts of the previous killings, Death Eaters, and the Mark that struck fear into the hearts of even the most valorous of warriors. Her hands trembled with fear and her entire body quivered as she sipped on the warm hot chocolate in the tent, listening to Mr. Weasley as he explained to Harry and Ron what the Dark Mark was exactly. That night, Alaska was unable to sleep, the ever-consuming thoughts of Voldemort's inevitable return revolving the recess of her mind, and she had never been more thankful than the current moment for her loved one's residing in America, and away from the upcoming war. Alaska may have many perfect traits, but in some ways, she was cowardly in the face of danger, and like her first confrontation with the mountain troll during her first year, she would freeze; the bravery the Hat informed her of having truly confounded her, but then again, perhaps it saw something she had yet to discover.

Deciding some fresh air would do wonders for her; she snuck out of her bed after ensuring Ginny was fast asleep, and crawled out of the tent. She barely managed to walk two footsteps ahead, when the husky baritone of Bill Weasley permeated the air, eliciting shivers down her spine. Alaska was unsure of how she ended up naked and aroused; one minute they were sitting next to each other in a companionable silence, and the next thing she knew, his strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against his lean chest. Passion sizzled around them as their lips met in an aggressive yet soft kiss, their tongues partaking in a fast dance, and caressing each other, before he began scoping every cavern with his skilled tongue. One fingertip stroked her arm sensually and she melted into him, her mind oddly blank just as he unzipped her dress and cupped her well-endowed breasts. A smirk appeared on his rugged visage which was instantly replaced by a look of wanton lust as her fingers tugged his long hair, releasing it from the ponytail.

Nerves began catching up with her as Bill threw her onto the ground and climbed on top of her; she was after all, a virgin, but she _wanted_ this. She _wanted_ to lose her virginity to this gorgeous specimen of male flesh, Bill Weasley, who was more of a gentleman and had heaps of compassion and brains, unlike the hotheaded Tyler Lockwood who had been crushing on her a year now. One rough hand splayed on her stomach while the other ran down her side, resting firmly on her hipbone, and as she stared in a deep trance into warm sapphire eyes darkening with lust; she couldn't help but melt into a puddle of lust. "We don't have to do anything. I can leave now, and we can pretend this, whatever this is, never happened." Alaska shook her head immediately at the courteous man and slyly slid a hand underneath to cup his hardened erection, eliciting a loud moan and he attacked her lips, molding their flesh together in the most sensual of ways. Bill took it slow, and after a minute of agony, she bucked her hip upwards, spurring him into action; he moved faster, and faster, his hands tightly furled on the grass as he tried not to shout at the tight heat hugging his length. His tongue flicked on an erect nipple and just as he pinched her clit, they both came as one, their bodies sweating as they held onto each other in a tight embrace.

All in all, it was a highly intoxicating end to the morbid night, and Alaska would never regret losing her virginity to the debonair Weasley man who treated her first time with such care and tender and opened up the abyss of carnal pleasures, its addicting sensations and aftereffects and the carnivorous act of savoring the other's needs and lusts.

 **.*.**

 **I** sobel Saltzman née Flemming was a woman on a mission; she began working all-hours of the day until late at night, barely spending time with her beloved husband. The truth, was that she didn't want to be deterred from her next course of action. Growing up into that damned family and then being disowned due to her being a squib taught the tough, ambitious woman how to be hardcore and never form attachments with others. Meeting John and entering a relationship with him was meant to be harmless fun, she was a cheerleader and he was a Gilbert, one of the most devilishly handsome and popular boys in town. They dated for a year, more than it was to be expected from her, and just as he was falling in love with her, she planned on ending their relationship, only to discover that she was pregnant with his child. Being a mother was never on the menu for Isobel Flemming, neither was giving birth to _twins_ ; the hardcore woman planned on giving them up for a closed adoption so that she could never be reunited with them, unfortunately, John fought her vehemently on the certain topic and decided his elder brother and sister-in-law would raise them instead. Isobel disagreed, but was overruled, for even though her daughters were out of her life, John continued to adamantly keep her up-to-date on their lives, therefore making it hard for her to relate them as strangers.

Alyeska inheriting her biological family's magic came to a shock when John relayed to her the many bouts of oddities, not knowing that they were in fact, accidental magic, and that she was in reality an extremely powerful witch to show the first signs of magic at the age of one. Elena on the other hand, ended up following her path as a squib, and although she felt pride in regards to Alyeska, a part of her hoped to keep her afar from the Wizarding World and its bigotry; she honestly feared the day her biological family discovered her existence. Meeting Alaric Saltzman, was unprecedented as well, and so was her spontaneous decision of accepting his proposal; but Isobel loved him, the kind of love that consumed her every being, the kind of love she had been unable to share with John, much to his desolation. Isobel was independent, and ever since discovering the supernatural from John, she drowned herself in her paranormal research and gained a mastery in parapsychology, wanting to educate herself as much as possible without John's aid. Speaking of John, the routine phone call from him arrived, and he informed her of the Dark Mark that had been cast over her daughter's head, reminding her long-forgotten fear of her roots catching up with her and the Dark Lord Voldemort which finally spurred her into action.

As much as she loved Alaric, and would deeply miss him, Isobel could not continue this sham of a domestic life she fooled herself into settling with. The chief reason for studying parapsychology was to _become_ her research, not something aimless as curiosity. Ever since John first revealed to her about the paranormal activity, Isobel set her sights on being an immortal and powerful creature to escape her past and those that would do her harm or seek for vengeance, trying to eradicate her from the world because of her lack of magic; to show those bigoted purebloods, that Isobel Flemming, the filthy squib, transitioned into a being more powerful than them. After months of fruitful searching, Isobel struck gold when she located the familiar face of one, Damon Salvatore, who had supposedly died in the tragic battle of Willow Creek in 1864.

Electric blue orbs connected with cunning mahogany ones, and a suggestive smirk curled on his lips as he confidently sauntered toward her. Yes, Damon Salvatore would be her freedom from purgatory, and the introduction to a new beginning filled with strength, power and freedom, no longer being tied down by Alaric, John, Alyeska, Elena and the fear of her prejudiced family.

 **.*.**

 **S** everus Snape was having an atrocious year. First Sirius Black escaped the Dementor's Kiss, then the Dark Mark appeared once the Quidditch World Cup concluded, the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts meaning Igor Karkarov would be in close proximity to him, breathing the very same air as he, then Dumbledore for the fourteenth time, rejected him as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and brought Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the war veteran who couldn't stand his presence and tried his utmost hardest to catch him doing something illegal, and finally, the spawn of James Bloody Potter had his name regurgitated from the Goblet of Fire, meaning he had to keep a watchful eye on him and protect the dunderhead from harm. But if all that weren't enough, it didn't compare to the series of unfortunate events that had been plaguing him ever since the opening feast. He was being pranked left and right, nearly every single bloody day without rest; it was almost like those pranksters were imitating the long departed Marauders for Merlin's sake!

His cold impassive onyx eyes scoured the halls repeatedly; searching for the culprit that had been giving him hell and threatening to have him suffer under cardiac arrest. Oh, those insufferable fools would rue the day they decided to pick him as their bloody target. Scrubbing dirty cauldrons and eviscerating rodents for ingredients would be the nothing compared to what detentions he had planned for them.

He heavily suspected the Weasley twins and their sidekick Jordan to be the miscreants, but they were never caught red-handed, and whenever a prank was doled out, they were always busy in class or surrounded by a horde of students, thereby eliminating them from his list of scoundrels. Little did the aggravated Professor know, the brains behind the operation and the person instigating all the pranks was Alaska Gilbert, and the Weasley twins merely aided her with the planning and a few ideas.

 **.*.**

 **G** laring at their alleged best friend, Alaska snapped, having reached the peak of her temper, what with her best friend's name being spat out from the damn Goblet of Fire, the whole school alienating him and parroting their actions from second year, and then Ron Weasley betrayed him, calling him a cheat and a liar. No, the First bloody Task was DRAGONS! Harry had to collect a golden egg from a nesting mother! It was suicide and Alaska wanted to give the higher ups a piece of her damn mind. But since they were unreachable, she decided to settle on giving Ron a huge tongue-thrashing after hearing his poor excuse of an apology.

"You moron! How dare you betray Harry in the most despicable of ways and decide to come running back with your tail tucked between your legs after _finally_ using the two brain cells you surprisingly have upon seeing a bloody, murderous, flesh-eating DRAGON! After our many adventures and life-threatening situations we found ourselves in, one would think you had more loyalty than that. I don't care about your jealousy issues; don't take it out on us, especially Harry who did nothing to receive such cruel treatment! Next time you even _think_ of doing a repeat, rethink your actions otherwise I'll castrate you, Ronald Weasley!"

"You're _bloody_ scary, you know that?" Ron whispered, his face turning pallor as he squirmed under her incensed glare, hiding his manhood from her line of attack. It was a well-known fact that Alaska Gilbert was a raging inferno when angered, and only one would be suicidal or stupid to enrage her. And therein lied the problem, most boys weren't too man enough for her; either they were horny bastards after her body and the popularity that came with being the best friend of Harry Potter, one-third of the Golden Trio, and smartest witch of her year – in other words, they were opportunistic leeches who cared more about the compensations than _her_. The other half of the male population where too afraid of her or despised her due to her domineering personality, or were actually her friends and she couldn't stomach the idea of being romantically involved with them. After her epic, unforgettable dalliance with Bill Weasley that night, he didn't avoid her, but he didn't search for moments to be alone with her, he continued acting prior that intense night, and although Alaska was slightly hurt with his rebuffing tactics, she decided to treat him similarly and ignored his presence altogether.

But everything changed, and the female population treated her worse than before when Victor Krum, star player and seeker of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team and Durmstrang Champion not only asked her to be his date to the Yule Ball, but his girlfriend as well. Victor had an impressive stature, was gorgeous in a harsh rugged way and didn't admire the fans that fawned sycophantically over his fame – just like Harry. Rumors spread like wildfire over the new 'It' couple who actually looked perfect together, and Alaska discovered that Ron was jealous since he had a small crush on her; she put him straight and kindly informed him that he was like a brother to her, hoping he understood. Rita Skeeter, the most annoying Daily Prophet Journalist and Queen Bitch, had a conniption fit over them dating and began stalking her, writing disparaging remarks about her person and of how she was stringing 'poor Harry Potter' along, much to her ire. Tabloids were in a complete frenzy over the Bulgarian Seeker finally making a move on a girl since he rejected too many women to count and speculation over her being special or lacing him with a love potion spread around the Magical Community.

But Alaska had an ace up her sleeve, and gratitude over her Uncle John's early thinking consumed her. She sent a missive to the American Minister of Magic, Alan Jefferson, informing him of the illegal speculation of her person in magazines without a parental consent. Suffice to say, the British Community was gobsmacked that the mysterious American Muggleborn was well connected with the American Minister of Magic and were forced to discontinue writing about her and pay a hefty fine, lest they lose their jobs or get sentenced to prison for writing false allegations about a minor, and one under the protection of the American Community.

 **.*.**

 **A** lbus Dumbledore sat in his office pondering about Alaska Gilbert; when Professor McGonagall frantically informed him four years ago that the special self-writing quill had enlisted an American citizen as a student ever since her birth. The conundrum only amplified upon his deputy's return, explicitly stating that the Muggleborn girl had an _identical_ twin sister. In Muggleborn families, it wasn't strange when one sibling inherited magic while the other didn't, such as Lily Evans and her sister Petunia; however, the Creevey brothers were an exception; but never before had Muggleborn identical twins been separated before since they shared nearly the same genetics. What surprised the wizened Headmaster most of all, was her solidarity with Harry Potter; he had been informed that the girl didn't know the orphan's story until a day _after_ they befriended one another, therefore eliminating her as those certain few who were after him for his fame, title and money. The girl proved to be a gem in Hogwarts; she was lively, enigmatic, vibrant, cheerful and a pure genius, and yet, she wasn't arrogant, or rude or malicious.

"Hat, what can you tell me about Alaska Gilbert?" Albus decided it was time to solve the mysterious puzzle, and who better to ask then the sentient Hat who managed to receive an insight of her mind. Of course, Godric Gryffindor's Hat would never betray a student and speak of their inner thoughts to the Headmaster, but there had been a few exceptions over the centuries if the student proved a risk to the school and students, and Albus only wanted to make sure the girl was pure of heart and worthy of being Harry's friend. The Hat let out a muffled chuckle, and twitched back to life, "It's about time, Albus. I was wondering how long you'd take before you give up. The girl could have been sorted into all four of the Houses, she has her own destiny unlike the Boy-Who-Lived and she doesn't know it yet. Also, the poor girl has many difficulties ahead filled with death, tragedy and suffering from what I depicted, and the last thing I will share Albus, the girl, Alaska Gilbert, she isn't a Muggleborn per say."

Albus' curiosity peaked; not a Muggleborn per say? A future full of death? He hoped it had nothing to do with young Harry. But what confounded him was the American girl's own destiny. Yes, the Hat had been very helpful and illuminating. It seems that he should keep a vigil eye on Alaska Gilbert, and not only Harry Potter.

 **.*.**

 **V** oldemort has returned and Cedric Diggory was murdered by Wormtail. Alaska felt herself drowning in fear as she stayed plastered to her unconscious best friend's bedside next to a whining Padfoot. She ignored Bill as much as possible; ever since he entered Hogwarts to watch the Third Task with Mrs. Weasley, he had been glaring at her and Victor with utmost envy, which frankly, he had no right since he was the one who blew her off. She couldn't believe that her friend had been forced to partake in some creepy ritual in giving his parents' murderer a corporeal form, but what enraged her was Wormtail's action. In Alaska's opinion, friends were to be treasured and betrayal was the worst form of cowardice ever to be administered. To lose all touch with reality and friendship by leading two friends to their death, imprisoning another to twelve years of hell and then trying to kill the son of two of his prior best friends, not once, but TWICE! It was an unforgivable act. And to make things worse, the pompous ass of a Minister actually tried sucking up to her due to her connections with Minister Jefferson and then proceeded to call Harry a liar. His denial would be the death of the Magical Community, along with his cowardice.

The only silver lining of the devastating night was her capturing the bug, Rita Skeeter.

Things were about to change colossally in Magical Britain after this night; Alaska Gilbert was terrified and couldn't wait to return to her picturesque and idyllic town of Mystic Falls.

 **A/N:** **I know this is an excruciating long chapter, but I wanted to get the introduction over and done with. I merely summarized a part of Alaska's life so that next chapter we can begin with the actual events. The next chapters won't be a quick summary like this chapter.**

 **To confide a part of my plot to this new story that just wouldn't leave my head until I started writing it: There will be a few events of Fifth Year & Sixth Year that play an important part to my story and is slightly different from canon. The Horcrux Hunt (Seventh Year) will be overlapping at the same time with Vampire Diaries Season 1 & 2, but I will show some dates as more AU. Also, the Horcrux Hunt and Voldemort's takeover will differentiate slightly from canon, so there will be many changes throughout my story. **

**Now, I know that a lot of events in Alaska's first years at Hogwarts were skipped, but I merely wanted to show her personality and her part instead of Hermione in the Golden Trio. During the plot of my story, there will be references to events I skipped out on. I have many plans for this new story of mine, and next chapter we will stress on the Death Eaters as well, most importantly the Lestranges and Dolohov.**

 **Question; should I save Sirius? Or have him die like canon? Let me know! XD**

 **R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Please read the Author's Note I left at the end of the chapter; I am sorry for the rambling, but I left in in regards to those who might have a few opinions on my portrayal of some characters in this chapter.**

 **Also: Sirius Black is portrayed by … Theo Theodoridis … because, Sirius is just so damn sexy in my head!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **T** hree months had gone by since Isobel's rebirth, since she finally _became_ her research, and it was rejuvenating. It took a while for her to acclimatize to her new vital strength, speed, and impeccable senses, but Isobel Flemming was nothing but a survivor, and in her twenty-eight years of a hardened life filled with hardships and betrayal, she learnt to adapt well to her surroundings and the many changes in her living environment. The _only_ drawback to the new life Damon Salvatore generously bestowed upon her was the lack of sunlight. Oh, how she missed wandering about under the sun, soaking up the vitamin D, and running around freely without any worries of burning into a pile of ash, but unfortunately, in all of Isobel's fruitful research, Servant of Nature witches were hard to pinpoint; of course, the Bennett witches were legendary and popular in folklore, however, the sheer idea of visiting Mystic Falls where Sheila Bennett resided and risk being recognized by the Gilberts or run into the twins she birthed was unappealing to her, and so, Isobel suffered during the day by barricading herself in the townhouse she compelled for herself – the biggest foreclosure in town, just like Damon had educated her.

Being a creature of the night, Isobel never bothered to lock her front door, and so, once she concluded her leisure stroll in the park where she collided into a middle-aged man who turned out to be such appetizing nourishment, the novice vampire ambled into her vacant house and slumped onto the couch where she returned to pondering over her eternity. But this day turned out to be different than her systematic three month routine when her ears perked up and her senses went into overdrive. She stood up in a flash and went to attack the idiot who dared to break into her abode, but just as the intruder materialized in front of her, she stiffened and went utterly still.

John, the fool who never stopped being enamored by her since high school, adamantly sent her pictures of Alyeska and Elena, and although they were nearing their sixteenth birthday and had yet to evolve into the entrancing beauty that stood before her, they bore an _uncanny_ resemblance to the intruder. Isobel was rendered speechless, both her hands curled around her throat, and her mahogany eyes widened vastly as a pair of chocolate doe-eyes scrutinized her, astute, penetrating and forbidding that portrayed no mercy. The silence that permeated the air became unbearable, but Isobel feared breaking it lest she suffered the notorious intruder's wrath; folklore may have recorded her long dead, but Isobel knew better, her intellect certitude that her intruder was not one to be so easily bested or conquered.

Finally, after what seemed an aeon, the intruder's plump, petal-shaped rosy lips that were caked in satanic red lipstick and were pursed in an unforgiving line, curved upward into an enchanting yet chilling smirk that spoke stories of deviousness. "I presume you already know who I am?" the musical voice that had a tang of darkness and scorn, uttered, and Isobel easily distinguished the camouflaged threat, articulately laced with every word.

"Katherine. Katherine Pierce." Isobel's strangled statement came out in a fearful hush, but she didn't dare move an inch. Her fight or flight character engrained in her due to leading a difficult life had her remain immobile, at least until she was assured the five-hundred-year-old vampire was not a treat to her fledgling immortal life. Katherine prowled around the living room in graceful, yet feral steps, each footstep calculated, and Isobel knew her heightened senses were on overdrive, "I must say, Isobel, you are the first one from my long list of descendants that I decided to appear to. No need to be frightened, unless you inanely attack me, I won't bite," she grinned, a grin that held dark humor.

Isobel let out a small breath of relief, but nevertheless didn't allow herself to be completely at ease in the volatile vampire's presence. Feeling bold, she firmly uttered, "Why?"

"Genetic curiosity, I suppose," Katherine smirked, her heels clicking and echoing around the vacant house ominously, and Isobel sensed the deception in those four words… no, Katherine Pierce had an ulterior motive for appearing in her midst, and if the novice vampire wanted to unearth the truth, she must practice caution. And so, Isobel nodded dumbly, acting gullible, and knowing that Katherine wouldn't be fooled by her obedient act, after all, _Isobel was her descendant_ , _a Petrova_ , meaning she inherited the fire, the cunningness, the manipulative streak, even if she hid it well under her innocent and studious façade. While Isobel was mulling over the underlying reason for her ancestor's abrupt visit, Katherine was combing through the liquor cabinet, a triumphant sound escaping her lips as she grabbed a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses, "I must say, this is no hovel, but no descendant of mine should live such an," she wrinkled her nose, and passed over a glass filled to the brim with the savory burgundy liquid, " _empty_ life. You need minions, power, connections, an army willing to do your bidding, and _I_ can help with this endeavor."

Hesitantly sipping the savory drink, Isobel narrowed her eyes at the enticing offer, "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Katherine blinked innocently, but Isobel wasn't fooled by those demure doe-eyes; Katherine Pierce was a notorious manipulator, rumored to have never done a selfless act in her entire immortal existence; her being Katherine's descendant changed nothing. The vampire was still an immoral bitch. "Can't I simply want to _help_ family?" a Cheshire grin followed the deceitful question, and Isobel defiantly scoffed in her wake, showing the Petrova Fire in her, "No. I am a master researcher, Katherine; you don't do anything unless you stand to gain something in return. Let's get rid of the elephant in the room and come clean. What exactly is it that you want from me?"

Melodious chuckles echoed around the room, the contradictory iniquity blending with such a soothing sound. "So, you _do_ have the Petrova Fire after all," Katherine mockingly applauded and refilled her empty wine glass with more of the rich burgundy liquor, "Although I don't show myself to my descendants, it doesn't mean I haven't keep vigilant watch over them throughout every decade or two, and imagine my surprise when I discovered that _you,_ my sweet, have birthed not only one, but _two_ of my doppelgängers, which is actually _very_ beneficial to my plight. The choice is yours to make, Isobel, either you work with me, or against me. But of course, if you refuse my proposition then you stand to gain nothing … _personally_."

A chill ran down Isobel's spine at the mention of Alyeska and Elena; knowing their origins and doppelgänger status, she was not blind to the perilous path that lay ahead in their morbid future; unfortunately, throughout all the tedious research, Isobel finally reached jackpot when she uncovered the Sun and the Moon Curse. Her last act before transitioning to a vampire, in tribute to her mortal life before cutting all ties, was passing on the information to John, and burning the copies, leaving it to the sentimental fool of a father to protect the twins. Curiosity got the best of her, and she shrewdly gazed at Katherine defiantly, "Name your terms. I won't enter a Pact of Steel with _you_ blindfolded. What's in it for _me_?"

Katherine's response was to display a lovely yet plain silver necklace with the lone pendant of a bright blue metamorphic rock taking the shape of an oval looped around her index finger and dangling it to and fro in a hypnotizing manner, and try as she might, Isobel couldn't repress the guttural gasp from escaping her throat. For that specific rock was prominently known as a Lapis Lazuli used for the purpose of creating a –

"A daylight necklace, sweet Isobel," the manipulative vampire smirked like the cat that caught the canary and she knew, oh how she knew, that she had won Isobel over with the simple yet highly sought after trinket. "A vampire of my caliber, and with _centuries_ of connections and experiences, I was lucky enough to save the life of none other than a Bennett witch. Life debts are tricky, but I managed to attain a daylight necklace for you. It must be bleak living in the dark like a _true_ creature of the night," each word was twisted delicately and so, so seductively. "What say you, Isobel? Will you be in league with me, or … rot in darkness and despair?"

The love Isobel held for the twins she never mothered was palpably obvious when the hardened woman grabbed the necklace without a thought, not even _trying_ to bargain for Alyeska and Elena's safety. Katherine had a shark-like smile as she watched Isobel latch the necklace around her neck with nimble fingers before a confident grin appeared on her visage and she spoke up, "So. Where should we start, Katherine?"

Stretching in victory, Katherine hummed thoughtfully as she took a sip of red wine, "First, we start with the tale of a young Bulgarian girl, how she came to be disowned by her father and banished to England where she met the handsome nobleman by the name of _Klaus_ …"

 **.*.**

 **B** right-eyed and bushy-tailed like she was every morning, Miranda Gilbert leisurely descended the staircase and made a beeline toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her three different, yet equally mischievous and growing children. Lost in the familiar trance of stirring the batter for the pancakes, Miranda recalled her eldest daughter's arrival from Hogwarts, and the picture of unadulterated fear on her face, and the misery that radiated from her daughter's countenance deeply shook the loving mother; it was John who received a portkey from Minister Jefferson to pick Alaska from King's Cross Station, and usually, when the two of them returned to Mystic Falls, John would be jovially listening to Alaska's non-stop jubilant chattering where she would relay her many adventures and what she had learnt from after the Christmas break. However, the change this summer was unparalleled, what with John's sober mien, his sapphire eyes dulled with worry and his blonde brows knitted together in concern, and Alaska's grave downturn of her pouty lips and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Their generally vibrant and cheerful daughter gave both her, Grayson, Elena and Jeremy each a pair of suffocating hugs, almost as though it would be their last embrace shared, and Miranda's motherly instincts kicked in immediately.

Miranda would never forget the scene that took place afterwards; she basically bulldozed Alaska onto the couch, handed over her favorite tub of ice-cream, and insisted on a family meeting, and the next words announced where unprecedented. Of course, the Gilberts were all informed about the Triwizard Tournament, and since Alaska was restricted to the castle for at least a day after the Yule Ball, they were up-to-date over her best friend, Harry Potter's name being regurgitated from the Goblet of Fire despite the Age Line. Naturally, as they were so-called ' _Muggles_ ' the Gilberts were uneducated about the wizarding world, but thankfully, due to John's impressive connection and befriending of the American Minister of Magic, Alan Jefferson was a constant visitor to Mystic Falls, and would visit once or twice a week, occasionally with his family, where they would both educate each other in the wizarding and muggle world; therefore, when Alaska informed them of the death of a student, Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts Champion, and the resurrection of Voldemort into a corporeal form, their heartbeats stopped pounding for a moment longer than usual.

Alan was called in an instant, and he grimaced once Alaska relayed the gruesome ritual; Miranda shuddered at the description of such Dark Magic; it was unnatural – necromancy according to Alan – used by the abomination of a wizard, and using poor Harry's blood, a boy Grayson and Miranda practically adopted as their own, disgusted them. Alaska tried to act herself and spent more time around Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Matt during the day, and in the afternoon, bless those boys – Fred and George Weasley, sometimes joined by Ron and Ginny would visit them through the Floo Network. Today, however, those mischievous twins were given permission to sleepover, and Miranda, cunning as she was, was not fooled in the slightest over their underhanded plans of opening up a Joke Shop.

"Morning Mom," Alaska smiled, a true smile, one that those two delightful prankster redheads always managed to bring out in her. And speaking of the devils, she inwardly grinned, for the two devils shadowed her extroverted daughter with an excited Jeremy in their wake, who had taken a great liking to the good-natured and humorous twins; "Morning, Miranda;" "Morning, Mrs. Gilbert."

Spreading the table with a mountain of her famous pancakes, Miranda raised an amused eyebrow at the offending twin, "George, how many times must I repeat myself? I don't want to hear you call me Mrs. Gilbert. It's Miranda dear. Now, ELENA, come down! Breakfast is ready!" Fred and George shook their heads in awe, mumbling under their breath over how she could tell them apart when their own mother couldn't. Miranda felt a pang in her chest at overhearing them; she had met Molly Weasley twice already, and while the older mother of seven had a good heart with a heap of compassion and good intentions, she was too strict, excruciatingly overbearing and ruled her children with an iron fist, and for that reason, the Gilberts preferred the children to hang around each other in Mystic Falls instead of the Burrow in fear that her spirited and open-minded daughter would be effected by Molly's dictatorship persona.

"Morning children!" Grayson announced in a cheerful tone, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead and occupying his regular seat at the head of the table, "Elena, nice to see you decided to join us," his sapphire eyes twinkled at the introverted Gilbert twin who, in response, rolled her eyes and harrumphed jestingly as she took the chair on Alaska's right, "If I'm late, then so are you Dad, I was like, _two seconds_ behind you." Grayson chuckled, alongside Fred, George and Alaska, and he good-naturedly boomed, "Touché."

Inane chatter filled the kitchen along with the scraping and clanging of the crockery. Miranda felt her heart swell at the memorable domestic scene playing out in front of her as she watched the children joke around and sometimes bring Grayson into their affable dispute. True to Alaska's statement five years ago, she _never_ alienated Elena and Jeremy with her departing to the wizarding world, not once; Alaska introduced her siblings, and even Caroline and Bonnie (once they were given permission by Alan) to her wizarding friends, and never let them feel left out with their magic idioms and terminologies. The four non-magical children were educated in all things magic, and could hold their own conversation with wizards and witches in a superb fashion, and Miranda would never forget the pleasantly surprised look on Arthur and Molly Weasley's visage when they gave as good as they got whenever they came for a visit.

"So," Grayson cleared his throat once done with his helping; he still had time to spare before his shift at the hospital started and he was adamant in discussing an important matter with Alaska, Fred and George, the three mischievous pranksters. "What's this I hear about a Joke Shop?" The silence was unanimous as all conversation halted and the three pranksters gaped at her husband in shock.

"You know? How did you know?" Alaska rapidly asked, her nerves surmounting as the silence held on longer. Grayson merely waved an arm casually and smiled, "Now, now, there's no need for you all to get worried. Miranda and I support you three. Fred, George, I know it's none of my business when it comes to your future, but Alaska, I would appreciate it if you keep the opening of a Joke Shop as a side, as a hobby per say, and choose a career alongside it."

"Of course," Alaska looked a tad bit offended, even though she was a spirited and vibrant girl, she was still a studious one and took her future _very_ seriously, "I'm still planning on going to college and working in the non-magical world _and_ keeping a career in the magical one while being the third owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. But… _how did you know_?"

Jeremy scoffed from his place where he had been watching the scene play out in amusement, "Oh please, we all knew since last summer, we were just waiting to see how long it'll take for you to fess up, Sky." Another reason Miranda was grateful to those two menaces, they brought out the backbone in her baby boy – her miracle child; Jeremy had always been a quiet boy, even more introverted than Elena and lacked many friends or at least, any true ones growing up like Alaska and Elena had Bonnie and Caroline. Jeremy idolized Alaska, but until Alan installed the Floo Network in their house, making it possible for Alaska's wizarding friends to come and go as they pleased, Jeremy had been a shy, quiet boy who rarely spoke out of turn.

Unable to remain silent any longer, Fred spoke up and addressed Miranda and her husband with a tone of reverence, "Wait a tick, you two don't mind that your daughter is 'wasting her time' with creating joke products alongside us, and dreaming up a 'failed career choice'?" Upon receiving two negative shaking of the head in response, George grumbled, "Wish you were our parents. Mom destroyed the whole lot of our work. We spent _years_ creating them and she bloody destroyed them all, yelling like a banshee about us being failures and nothing but delinquents."

"Yeah," Fred adopted a tone that had an uncanny resemblance to Molly Weasley when in the midst of one of her famous tantrums, " _Those two lack no ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can-_ "In their impressive twin-speech, George continued where his twin left off, strongly reminding Miranda of when her own twins did it, " _It's not as though they haven't got brains, but they're wasting them, and unless they pull themselves together soon, they'll be in real trouble. I've had more owls from Hogwarts about them than the rest put together. If they carry on the way they're going, they'll end up in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office._ "

George sucked in a harsh breath for a breather and to the Gilberts collective incredulous surprise, Alaska continued for them, she too, sounding eerily like Molly, " _I don't know where we went wrong with them. It's been the same for years, one thing after another. They should just get a proper job in the Ministry like prudish, proper, perfect Percy_." Alaska's last statement had the twins bursting out in uproarious laughter, successfully cheering them up.

"You made the part about Percy up, Sky," Fred chortled in mirth. Miranda and Grayson traded mutual glances, and they both nodded in silent agreement, "Well, if you dears ever need help, any at all, you know where to find us."

"Thanks Miranda, but we already got a starting investment by a mutual friend, but we appreciate the offer all the same," George grinned mischievously, all remnant sadness diminished from his eyes. Really, her heart went out to the poor boys, Molly may be their mother, but she was doing a poor job in raising them, for every child is unique in their own way. Why, Alaska and Elena were twins and both had completely different personalities and ambitions; she and Grayson made sure to _never_ compare their three children to each other, or even their friends, instead, they encouraged them to be independent in their own way and to have different hobbies.

Miranda Gilbert was adamant in keeping her daughter's interaction with Molly Weasley to a minimum, for despite her good qualities and nurturing disposition, she had too many faults and was tremendously overbearing. It was a pity Arthur Weasley had no backbone when it came to his wife; he merely mollified her and agreed to her every whim. It was no wonder the two eldest Weasleys chose a career in a different part of the globe.

 **.*.**

 **F** ountain and ball-point pens were much convenient writing stationaries than a feathered quill and ink, Alaska would never understand the British Magical Community and their need to modulate the archaic, medieval era. According to Minister Alan Jefferson, the American Community continued to adapt with the non-magical folk and had altered technology with magic with the study of Technomancy – a course offered to all American Magical Institutes, and one that piqued her interest, what with her having a thirst for knowledge and an intellectual mind. At times, Alaska doubted her stubbornness and decision to remain at Hogwarts instead of allowing Alan to relocate her into Salem, for the bigotry and the political propaganda against _Muggles_ (Merlin how she hated that racist term), blood-traitors, Halfbloods, Half-breeds and magical creatures, especially the many British Laws against using Dark and Grey Magic, were very tiring and honestly degrading. Alan had adopted himself into being another uncle figure to her, Elena and Jeremy, and legally declared himself as her Magical Guardian after the whole discreditable fiasco with Rita bloody Skeeter and those vulture reporters who were adamant in destroying her reputation last year. _So bloody what_ if the famous American Muggleborn was the girlfriend of the – quoting Rita Skeeter: Bulgarian Bonbon.

 _So she was dating a famous world-wide Quidditch player, big fucking whoop!_

Apparently it was a colossal deal and groundbreaking news for those bigoted British columnists, and Alaska didn't fail to notice the myriad expressions of aghast on most of the Slytherin's miens and even a few snooty upper-year Ravenclaws, especially Malfoy, the bouncing ferret. Albus Dumbledore, her alleged guardian, never bothered defending her honor like he was supposed to – not once; even though it was illegal for reporters to publish stories about a minor without a parental agreement, the Headmaster turned a blind-eye to the harassment she suffered from, and sending a missive to Uncle Alan was the best fucking decision she had ever made, especially since it concluded with _him_ being her _proper_ Magical Guardian. If she couldn't have her parents and Uncle John to protect her in the Wizarding World, then at least she had Uncle Alan. Alaska respected the Headmaster without a doubt, and she was amongst those who looked up to him and sang him many praises at the top of her lungs, however, the wizened wizard had too many titles, and with Voldemort's rebirth, was under a lot of pressure, and would not be able to act the proper guardian to all Muggleborns and orphaned children like Harry.

Now, Alaska was untouchable by the British government, unless they wanted to suffer under Uncle Alan's wrath, who other than being a powerful and ruthless wizard, was well-respected around the globe and was the American Representative for the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) and so, was held in high-esteem. Fudge and his lackeys would be suicidal if they were to hound her or harass her without thinking of the consequences of their action. Taking advantage of the situation, three weeks into the summer holiday – only after her Mom caught the damn beetle she trapped in a bottle – Alaska set Rita the Illegal Animagus free, but only _after_ threatening her into taking a year-long sabbatical, informing her that she _would_ expose her to the Ministry and that her beetle-spying days were over. Grudgingly, the beetle agreed (not like she had a bloody choice), after of course, muttering many expletives and promises for retribution under her breath.

Snapping out of her wandering thoughts, Alaska picked up her fountain pen and continued calculating the inventory for the few finished products of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes since Molly disposed of their previous products; up till now, they completed the creation of Extendable Ears and produced fifty; the only problem, was the Skiving Snackboxes – a range of sweets to make the user ill – Fred, George and her had already finished concocting Puking Pastille, and Nosebleed Nougat, but they needed to test them out to see how other's would react, and create more of a variety for other illnesses. With Grimmauld Place off boundaries due to Molly Weasley's sharp eyes and strict persona, the twins decided that they would congregate in Mystic Falls where they would plan out ideas and concoct more products until they returned to Hogwarts where they would have more of a leeway.

A vibrant smile appeared on her visage when Viktor's owl, Pacha, arrived with a letter. Dad and Uncle John were not pleased with their little girl growing up and dating at the age of fourteen, but after many reassurances and the memorable meeting when they met up in Liberty Lane for dinner, they grudgingly agreed, with a lot of elbowing from Mom, that the Bulgarian Seeker was a respectable man, and was indeed fond and protective of her. Quickly jotting down her own letter in response to Viktor's, including a time of date and place for their next date, Alaska tied the letter to Pacha's leg, offered her water and a few owl treats, and then grumpily made her way to the fireplace.

Unfortunately, she had offered her help in cleaning Grimmauld Place, which was decided to be the new Headquarter for the Order of the Phoenix, a grimy and despondent house that Sirius had inherited from his dark, creeptacular family and had generously offered it to the Headmaster. The Weasleys all moved out of the Burrow and were currently dwelling in the depressing abode with Sirius and Remus, and although Dumbledore tried convincing her into inhabiting the house alongside them, Alaska put her foot down, _vehemently_! Instead, Alaska would visit a few hours every day, and much to Molly's ire, many of the residents would floo over to her place once they had a reprieve from cleaning. Seriously, why on earth would _anyone_ choose to stay for long periods of time in that miserable house? _Fuck if she knew_ , but Alaska was adamant in scheming up many ways for Sirius to escape his childhood home he so obviously hated with a passion. At least for Harry's sake, otherwise, he would end up losing his godfather to the famous Black insanity.

 **.*.**

 **A** pair of stormy gray eyes was stubbornly fixated on the dusty ceiling as he listened to Snivellus' grating drawl. Call it his stubborn childhood grudge and deep hatred to the greasy haired Death Eater, but Sirius didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him, and for good reason; after all, the catalyst to Severus Snape changing sides was unknown to _all_ , but Dumbledore, and until Sirius was given a damn good, _legit_ reason for the greasy bastard's miraculous change, he would never trust him with his beloved godson's life – the boy he would go to hell and back for; and he wasn't alone in that thought… Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody supported his suspicions as well; but then again, the paranoid retired Auror was suspicious of nearly everyone and practically everything. Dumbledore always meant well, but Sirius' previous grudges he had long given up, returned tenfold. The leader of the light abandoned him; as Chief Warlock, it was his duty to give him a trial in front of the Wizengamot, but apparently, trust only goes so deep, and he allowed himself to believe the Black Sheep of the Black Family was the traitor of the Lights and Voldemort's second-hand and most trusted Death Eater; he had him rot for _twelve_ _years_ in that tormented fortress surrounded by Dementors where he every day relived the most horrible memories of discovering Regulus' death, being tortured by the harpy who called herself his mother and deranged cousin, Bellatrix for not accepting the Dark Mark, the death of Charlus and Dorea Potter – his true parents, the death of James and Lily, the moment when Peter framed him, and the loss of his godson, on a daily basis. Hell, if it weren't for Fudge's foolish mistake in giving him the _Daily Prophet_ , Sirius would still be suffering in a dingy cell surrounded by Death Eaters and Harry would most probably be dead, handed over by Wormtail the traitorous rat that he had been sharing a dormitory with for three years.

Dumbledore had been unable to give him a trial, allowing Fudge to believe Snivellus' lie of him confounding Harry, Ron and Alaska, and therefore transforming him into a fugitive on the run with Buckbeak for another year. Another year apart from his beloved godson he viewed as his own son, and the boy he had failed … he had failed James; he had failed Lily; and he had utterly failed Harry; and now being inducted into the Order, his only usefulness was in offering the hell of a childhood home he was raised in as Headquarters, and was forced to lay low, hidden in the damn house like a coward with his _dear mother's_ insane portrait who continued to scream expletives like a banshee in heat, and the hateful and spiteful elf, Kreacher who enjoyed tormenting him in his youth, and now, listening to Snivellus' report while he harped on in utmost smugness of how he was of more use to the cause while he hid in his mother's house had been added to the long list of horrors Sirius was forced to dwell through. Sirius wanted to wrap his gaunt hands around his neck and throttle the life out of him, and Dumbledore was no better in his book.

The collective sound of scraping chairs awoke him from his morbid thoughts and his eyes immediately snapped back to the present; he had apparently missed out on the entire meeting, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care since they parroted the same words over and over and over again. Harry was to stay barricaded with his magic-hating relatives, Fudge was still discrediting Albus and Harry, and he was to remain ensconced in his tortured childhood home. Choosing to ignore the concerned frowns of Remus, and his lovable little cousin, Tonks', Sirius stood up without a word or second glance and made his way to the kitchen where Molly's grating voice could be loudly heard berating the twins and Alaska over the Joke Shop _again_ , which had finally become public knowledge.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley," Alaska snapped in her usual strong American accent he had grown very fond of, a smidge of cordiality in her tone, "But my parents have given me _their_ _permission_ , therefore making your opinion null and void. You have no right to scold me, or parent me, and while I respect you and am delighted that you care for me and worry over me, my parents will always overrule you, and they have allowed me to open up a joke shop, so please, stop parenting me, you have no right!" Alaska's words were like music to his ears, it was about bloody time somebody put that overbearing woman in her place, she already had seven children and chose to mother everyone and rule them with an iron fist.

Molly recoiled in offense and indignation, but stubbornly plowed onwards with what looked to be a diatribe that would stupendously backfire on her, "Alaska, dear, I'm merely worried for you. Your parents are Muggles, what would they know about Wizarding affairs and your reputation in the wizarding world?" That was _obviously_ the wrong thing to say, for even Snape, who had been a hairsbreadth away from leaving Grimmauld Place, froze in his tracks and stared at Molly in wide-eyed shock and disapproval. The cacophony of cheerful chattering abruptly halted and the frisson tension in the air was palpable as the olive-toned brunette beauty quickly shot to her feet, knocking her chair backward and onto the ground with the strength of her stand.

" _Excuse me?!_ Who the FUCK do you think you are?" Sirius inwardly applauded the feisty American while Molly squawked at her usage of bad language and everyone stared wide eyed at the verbal Ping-Pong match happening right before their very eyes; even Dumbledore was rendered speechless, and nobody dared to come to Molly's defense. "If I am to understand you correctly, my parents being ' _Muggles_ ' classify them as horrible parents oblivious of their surroundings, while _you_ ," she sneered, a sneer worthy of Snape who rose an eyebrow, grudgingly impressed, "A mother of seven who is also a witch is better than them? Well, sorry to burst your bubble and all, but you are a _horrible_ parent, and it would do you well to take a leaf out of my parents' books. Hell, Mr. Weasley is a better parent that you, but unfortunately he cannot show it because you are an overbearing shrew who screams like a fucking banshee and prefers to coddle everyone and suffocate them to death. It's no bloody wonder Bill and Charlie packed up and left to Egypt and Romania right after graduating Hogwarts so that they could be far away from you and your insufferable rules! You want to know the true reason _why_ I spend little time in the Burrow and _why_ Fred, George, Ron and Ginny hangout in my home mostly? Because my parents fear you'd turn me into a cowering, sniveling moron with no passion or personality, and unable to think for myself! They believe you are a bad impression to me. I like you, Mrs. Weasley, _sometimes_ I _really_ do, but when you insult my parents and try and take over _their_ job, then I _will_ not remain quiet!"

Truly, the American girl deserved a standing ovation for her harangue where _finally_ , Molly Weasley was put in her place. _Bloody hell_ , even _Snape_ was giving Alaska an appraising look, his onyx orbs glittering with glee. The room was engulfed in a stunned silence were everyone was stupefied and rendered speechless, and only the distinctive sound of somebody arriving via the fireplace, snapped everyone from their daze. A honeyed, husky voice reverberated from the other room, and the familiar American lilt informed them all that the visitor came specifically for Alaska.

"Sky? Sky honey?"

It was obvious that Alaska was shocked with the new presence, and her face quickly transformed from apoplectic fury to animated delight, " _AUNT JENNA_?!" She squealed and jumped into the unfamiliar woman's arms, embracing her in a bear-hug, "Jenna, you weren't meant to arrive until tomorrow. Why are you here early?" Stormy gray orbs could not detach themselves from the newcomer's captivating beauty; she had long caramel tresses that cascaded to her mid-back, an oval face with hazel eyes, a straight-sloped nose and round cheekbones; her skin was sun-kissed and she had a curvaceous body that did wonders in regards to the south of Sirius' pants and he knew … he just _had_ to know her!

"Brat," Jenna fondly chuckled, swatting Alaska lightly at the back of her head, "Logan cheated on me… _again_ ," she huffed wearily, as though it were a routinely event, "With some slut named _Monica_ , so I decided to get the hell out of dodge and come to Mystic Fall's early." For some inexplicable reason, jealousy and rage churned in his belly at the fact that some ponce cheated on this beauty, and within reason, Alaska was furious too, " _What_? _Screw him_ , you deserve better. The Fells were always snooty anyways, and Logan's hairline was receding." Her words elicited laughter from Jenna, Fred, George and Ginny – the three Weasleys' laughter reminded Alaska of her surroundings and she immediately began introducing the occupants in his home to the beauty, albeit Molly was introduced coldly.

"And _this_ is Sirius Black, he's one my idols I told you about, remember Padfoot from the Marauders?" Sirius was seriously considering locking the girl up with him in Grimmauld, Harry chose well in terms of best friends, and Alaska was his saving grace, especially when he watched those hazel orbs blazing upon meeting his stormy grays, and the appropriate skin contact shared as they shook hands elicited a tingle down his spine and he could have sworn Jenna felt it too. If Sirius Black were to look at his favorite Muggleborn at the precise moment, he would have seen a sparkle worthy of the Marauders flicker in her entrancing chocolate brown doe-eyes.

 **.*.**

 **A** lbus Dumbledore was at a complete loss when it came to the enigma by the name of Alaska Gilbert. She had a way about her that drew people in, like a moth to a flame; already, the young Muggleborn succeeded in _unintentionally_ making a name for herself without the fame that came with being the best friend of Harry Potter. No; Alaska Gilbert was the Smartest Witch of The Year, the girlfriend of the famous Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum who came from a respected and powerful family of purebloods, the Noble and Ancient House of Krum; she also managed to gain leeway in the British Magical Community by being untouchable by the British Ministry and the _Daily Prophet_ , and most impressive of all, snagged the esteemed American Minister of Magic, and the American Representative of the ICW, Alan Isaac Jefferson as her magical guardian. Why, if Voldemort or his Death Eater's harmed her, _in any way_ they would risk receiving the ire of the American Magical Community and begin a war they had no chance of winning, for the American Aurors were brutal, deft and more ruthless than the three Lestranges who were currently incarcerated in Azkaban could hope to be. Albus and Alan had a cordial relationship when it came to politics, and he once had the privilege to watch him train his brother in becoming an Auror, and his prowess in the battlefield, coupled with his large repertoire of extensive spells, made him a worthy and formidable opponent, and for that reason, Alaska was given immunity in Britain.

Recalling his previous confrontation with the American Muggleborn had the wizened wizard shivering in his office; he had requested a meeting with Alaska and young Ronald once they began cleansing Grimmauld Place for habitable quarters for the Order of the Phoenix, and firmly instructed them to keep everything a secret from Harry lest their mail got intercepted by Voldemort or the Ministry. It took a bit of wheedling with young Ronald, but alas, he acquiesced in the end; Alaska on the other hand… Albus still shivered at the memory and had immediately banished it into his pensieve upon returning to his office, never to be witnessed again. Alaska was a sight to be beheld. The American Muggleborn adamantly refused, not caring that she was rebuffing the Leader of the Light, her esteemed Headmaster, and the Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, in fact, the gorgeous brunette proved to be more terrifying than Snape when he was in one of his horrible tempers.

" _Harry was the one to battle with Voldemort, Headmaster. Harry was the one who watched a friend get murdered right before his eyes, Harry was the one tortured and used as a freaky potion ingredient for Voldemort's rebirth, Harry was the one to escape him and his band of ruthless, adult, Death Eaters. Harry is the one who has a price on his head by Voldemort, and Harry is the one that will be placed in constant danger due to Voldemort's rather disturbing fixation to him! Therefore, Headmaster, and I mean it with the utmost respect to you, but you have no right to withhold information from Harry, information that could aid him in the future," Alaska passionately proclaimed in sheer conviction, never backing down from his perceptive gaze._

" _My dear girl, it is necessary for Harry's safety. I am only doing what I believe to be the best for him," Albus softly implored, needing the headstrong and intelligent girl to understand. Her answer however, vehemently took him aback; "If Harry's safety is indeed important to you, then you wouldn't force him to return to his magic-hating, alleged relatives where he is only tormented and depressed on a daily basis. You would have given him permission to stay at the Burrow or with me at Mystic Falls as my parents kept asking you to since they see him as an adopted son of their own. You would have used your heralded title as Chief Warlock and given Sirius a trial, allowing him to be raised in a loving environment where he wouldn't be oblivious to the wizarding world and it's machinations, and you wouldn't withhold information from him. Mark my words, Headmaster, keeping Harry in the dark, and keeping your plethora of secrets close to your chest will only prove harmful to Harry in the long-run. No, sir, I truly am not sorry, I cannot and will not ignore Harry and keep him in the dark. Ronald may be dim-witted enough into agreeing with you, but I most certainly am not."_

Although Alaska never once raised her volume at him, her words continued to reverberate in his head on a daily basis, no matter how hard he tried to put them behind. Witnessing her dress down Molly Weasley out of all people due to her negligent words regarding her parents proved how passionate and sturdy that young girl was. She was a staunchly supporter, and he could not risk losing her due to Molly's overbearing ways and his lack of insight, and therefore, left the matter of Harry alone.

 **.*.**

 **O** ver a month into the summer holidays, and Harry Potter was ready to escape his relatives by going behind Dumbledore's back. The Dursleys would completely ignore his existence until he'd join Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in the living room in time for the news hoping that an unexplainable event would be broadcasted that fit Voldemort's chain of victims. However, all he received was utter hogwash and annoyed mutterings from his relatives; apparently, Harry was scheming something nasty just because him watching the Muggle News was peculiar. If his conscious state of life was utterly horrible, it was nothing in comparison to when he finally succumbed to his unconscious state, where every damn night he'd be plagued with horrifying dreams of Voldemort and Wormtail, his parents, and reliving Cedric's death as he watched the life leave his eyes. This year, summer at Privet Drive was unbearable, and every day when Harry woke up from his restless slumber, he couldn't stop himself from hoping that this day would finally be the day that Dumbledore, Sirius or the Weasleys would take him away from the Dursleys and into the Wizarding World.

Fat lot of help Ron was to him though; the youngest male Weasley rarely sent him any letters throughout the month, and when he did, Harry found himself reading hastily scribbled words filled with futile drivel; _we're quite busy but I can't give you details here…" "There's a fair amount going on, we'll tell you everything when we see you…"_ But when exactly would Harry see them? He hadn't gotten a slight inkling, but from Ron's letter filled with utter claptrap, he deduced that his friends were all congregated together, probably enjoying themselves while he was left to suffer with the likes of the Dursleys and his plethora of nightmares regarding Voldemorts rebirth and Cedric's death. Sirius at least, fathomed with him, and although his letters too, didn't clue him in, the imparting words of wisdom were greatly appreciated; _"I know this must be frustrating for you…" "Keep your nose clean and everything will be okay…" "Be careful and don't do anything rash…"_ Harry wasn't blind to the hypocrisy of Sirius's words, but they at least proved to be useful during the umpteenth time Harry itched to begin a fight with Dudley, who now went by the name of 'Dud' or 'Big D' and his group of simpleton friends who spent every waking moment smoking cigarettes, terrorizing the neighborhood kids, and vandalizing the park.

If it weren't for his best friend Alaska, the girl who never once abandoned him or let him down, Harry would have used magic, damn the repercussions to hell, and took flight in the Knight Bus, disregarding the ominous threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Alaska proved to be a bounty of information and a blissful distraction with her weekly letters sent by the owl she bought for her family, Mystic, ironically named after her hometown, Mystic Falls; since Alaska bought Crookshanks, the half-kneazle in third year that played a huge part in clearing his godfather's name, proving his innocence (to him at least) and discovering Pettigrew, the real traitor, who went by Scabbers for twelve years, Mystic was bought for the Gilberts to constantly keep in touch with her during Hogwarts. Due to Alaska's weekly missives, Harry went through a myriad of emotions, happy with the regular day-to-day events she regaled to him, and sometimes, Fred, George, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, and even Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert (who constantly urged him to call them by their first names, Grayson and Miranda) would send a letter with Mystic and a care package filled with Mrs. Gilbert's scrumptious cooking, a notion that was deeply appreciated. _If Alaska, Ron's own brothers, and Alaska's family and friends who were Muggles, managed to keep in touch with and have him updated weekly, then why couldn't Ron?_ Sometimes, Harry wondered _why_ exactly he kept putting up with Ron and his abrasive attitude, especially since he showed no problem in abandoning him last year during the Triwizard Tournament due to his jealousy issues and low self-esteem; Alaska had already proven herself in being a true friend to him, and in all actuality, he perceived her as his older sister by a month, especially since the Gilberts adopted him as an honorary Gilbert years ago, but Ron…? Somehow, Harry predicted that Ron would no longer be a constant in his life, and there will come a time when the Golden Trio would combust into flames.

But what interested Harry the most while he sat on the only swing Dudley and his goons hadn't demolished yet, was the missive he received from Alaska that very morning; apparently, Sirius finally found himself a girlfriend, who so happened to be her Aunt Jenna. Alaska, her siblings, Caroline and the Weasley Twins spent weeks scheming together to bring them together, and they had finally succeeded. The Boy-Who-Lived was happy that his godfather managed to find some sort of happiness after his bleak stint in Azkaban, and since he met the jubilant, laidback aunt last summer, Harry knew that Jenna would be immensely good for his godfather … a match made in heaven really; he couldn't wait to see the change in Sirius caused by Jenna.

Unbeknownst to the lonely orphan, his wish would be granted that very night, just not as he hoped, because the last thing Harry Potter ever expected to run-into in picturesque Privet Drive, was two rogue Dementors.

 **.*.**

 **A** nother ghastly day of cleansing Grimmauld Place approached, but thankfully, Alaska wasn't stuck with Ron all day, as he wouldn't stop bemoaning over her relationship with a nasty Durmstrang, never mind the fact that he had an obsessive boy-crush over Krum during the Quidditch World Cup last summer and the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament up until the end of the First Task. Most days spent cleaning the dingy House of Black, Alaska was either intercepted by a whining, abrasive Ron, or an envious Bill who hadn't gotten over her but despite that, was currently dating Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion from the Triwizard Tournament, who decided to work at the British branch of Gringotts so that she could be closer to her ' _Beel_ ' and according to Fred and George, he was ' _eemproving 'er eengleesh_ '. No; today, Jenna (who she had successfully hooked up with Sirius with the aid of her brilliant matchmaker B.F.F, Caroline Forbes extraordinaire) was spending the day with Sirius, and since her parents decided to spend their anniversary in New York, Uncle John convinced them to spend the week, assuring them that in the middle of the week, he'd come down to Mystic Falls and take care of them with Jenna. For that reason, and with there being three more days until Uncle John arrived at Mystic Falls, Jenna brought Elena and Jeremy along, and since Bonnie and Caroline didn't want to be left out, they received permission from their parents to sleep over and tagged along.

The blasted portrait of Walburga Black, and the accursed Kreacher had a conniption fit over there not only being a ' _Filthy Mudblood_ ' tainting the House of her Forefathers, but also five mutant, abominations and filthy Muggles in addition. The two dark-supporters still hadn't gotten over the fact that the Lord Black was courting a ' _Muggle'_ , and Sirius was inwardly praying that the portrait would self-combust and Kreacher would die from cardiac arrest; unfortunately not. Although Alaska was sympathetic to house-elves plight, disgusted over the treatment of Dobby at the hand of the Malfoys, and Winky by the hand of Crouch, and their race being treated like slaves, she understood (with Sirius and Remus educating her over the summer) that the magic of the families they serve, helped house-elves to survive and use their own unique brand of magic; Kreacher on the other hand, was an exception to the rule and a completely different story altogether – one thing the American Muggleborn would _not_ tolerate was verbal attacks to her loved ones, and Kreacher wouldn't bloody shut up with his plethora of creative expletives he constantly croaked under his breath.

The group were cleansing the conservatory of dark artifacts before dinner, when suddenly, an explosion of furious yelling erupted from the meeting room where the Order were congregated by Dumbledore who stopped by in a frazzled state half an hour ago announcing an emergency meeting.

"What the hell?" Caroline shrieked, her cornflower orbs widening at the familiar voice of the usually laidback Sirius Black who was currently roaring with murderous fury, and by the sounds of it, seemed to be in alliance with Molly Weasley for the very first time in history. "THAT CROOK! I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING FLETCHER!" Molly's voice joined in just as Sirius sucked in a deep breath; "I TOLD YOU ALBUS, I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE INDUCTED THAT UNTRUSTWORHY THIEF TO KEEP WATCH!"; "STOLEN CAULDRONS? YOU LEFT MY GODSON BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING BLOODY STOLEN CAULDRONS!" But what shook the eavesdroppers mostly, was the icy tone of Albus Dumbledore; the usual jovial wizard with the effervescent twinkle and the warm grandfatherly visage had never before sounded so scary, and so eerily threatening and unlike him as he chastised Mundungus Fletcher.

Once the unlikely collaboration of Dumbledore, Molly and Sirius concluded their admonishing and raging, a flurry of activity supervened. Eight individuals chosen delicately by Mad-Eye Moody were sent to finally escort Harry from Privet Drive to Grimmauld Place. "About time," Jeremy muttered. Alaska nodded in agreement, "All it took were two rogue dementors for them to finally do what should have been done _a month ago_!" Yes, Alaska was still furious over the Headmaster's decision in alienating Harry with those dratted Dursleys after witnessing Voldemort's return and Cedric's death, and Ron's agreement to abide by his orders in keeping Harry in the dark.

 **.*.**

 **W** hen Harry was finally rescued from Privet Drive, the last thing he expected was to see the Mystic Falls gang waiting for him. He ecstatically greeted Alaska, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Fred and George, who energetically embraced him and began chattering nonstop over what the Order of the Phoenix was, bringing him forth from the dark the Headmaster had been adamantly glad in keeping him in. He was neutral to Ginny's appearance; Ron however, he could have done without, and after jubilantly greeting the people who had wholeheartedly proven to him this summer that they were his true and loyal friends, he let Ron know _exactly_ what he thought of him, yelling furiously at the top of his lungs with the famous Evans and Black temper he had inherited from his deceased mother, and the Black blood he shared with his godfather. If that weren't enough, Sirius gave him leeway after dinner to discuss the actions of the Order and the non-activity of Voldemort, but Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but be overbearing by sticking her nose in things that weren't her business. He loved Mrs. Weasley, truly he did, but she _wasn't_ and could _never_ take the role of his mother, neither was she his guardian, that role went to Sirius.

It all started when Mrs. Weasley announced after the most filling meal he had had in a month that it was bedtime, and Sirius blinked at him in shock and announced in an equally loud voice that instantly overrode her statement, "You know. I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort." And all hell broke loose; the atmosphere changed with the rapidity Harry associated with the arrival of dementors. While seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, tense and a frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name, and yet, Harry couldn't help a snort from escaping him at the fact that Alaska, Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie simultaneously rolled their eyes in annoyance that he mostly felt when wizards and witches squawked and flinched at the mere moniker of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Of course, he indignantly shouted that he _had_ asked about Voldemort, but unfortunately, his friends knew nothing, since they too were kept in the dark. Any trace of drowsiness evaporated from Mrs. Weasley's face as she sat upright and claimed that he was too _young_ , and his heart went out to Alaska when she bravely gritted her teeth, and declared, "For being _too young_ , Harry sure as hell did more feats than all of you who are old enough to be inducted into the Order! He had confronted Voldemort – oh, it's just a name for Christ's sakes! He confronted _Voldemort_ FIVE times! Five bloody times, and lived to tell the tale. Can you all say the same? NO! You say Harry is too young and deserves to be kept in the dark, while Voldemort is out there planning on a plethora of ways to finally capture and kill him. No, he deserves to know, and you keeping things from him will only do more harm than good!" Harry couldn't help but marvel at his daring best friend, and her fearlessness in the face of Mrs. Weasley's explosive temper; the table of Order members and teenagers (except for the five Muggles who were used to Alaska's temper) were all shocked into a stupor, and none could rebut her words – none, but Mrs. Weasley.

Harry knew that Alaska respected authority figures, but simultaneously, she had no problem butting heads with them and speaking her mind, a charm of hers that appealed to most individuals, coupled with her ethereal beauty, and the American Muggleborn was unstoppable, and Harry thanked every deity that Alaska Gilbert ambled into his compartment on his very first ride in the Hogwarts Express.

After Alaska gave them her piece of mind, every Order member – like the domino effect – allowed Harry some information, especially Mr. Weasley much to Mrs. Weasley's ire. In her anger, she blurted out unspeakable things toward Sirius, claiming that he hadn't been a good godfather locked up in Azkaban, and in Harry's stunned state, he barely noticed Jenna fiercely defend him, tearing the matriarch witch a new one to the applause of Alaska, and the other Mystic Falls residents. "-and don't you dare boss around my kids, Molly. They are not your responsibility but mine! My nieces, and nephew, Caroline and Bonnie are remaining behind to listen, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop it!" In the end, a disgruntled Mrs. Weasley escorted a loudly complaining Ginny up to her room, and finally, Harry was given intelligence to the reason behind Voldemort's inactivity, and a few actions of the Order. Him surviving the Third Task ruined Voldemort's plan since he wasn't meant to survive… but since when did Harry ever stick to the plans? He always beat the odds. Hopefully Harry would continue beating the odds, because with his Hearing coming up, he felt things in the British Magical Community were about to change… and not particularly in a good way.

 **.*.**

 **S** ighing aloud, Alaska went to freshen up after the agonizing battle of cleansing the Drawing Room; those doxies were horrendously arduous, especially when she, Fred and George tried sneaking a few into their pockets behind Mrs. Weasley's back with the help of Jeremy, and she tried axing the image of the nest of dead puffskeins located under the sofa. Caroline shrieked a terrifying scream upon noticing them and fled back to Mystic Falls for a while, promising that she would return after a long bubble bath in her clean and familiar bathroom. For two nights now, Alaska had been pondering nonstop about what exactly the secret weapon Sirius let slip before the insufferable Molly interrupted. Once the adults were fast asleep, all the teenagers congregated in an empty room in the dead of the night and began trading wild guesses to and fro, without major success. Harry guesstimated the _secret weapon_ to be worse than the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, and when Ron mentioned that there was nothing worse than death, he received many rebuttals, for there were things out there _worse_ than death, such as watching all your loved ones die and surviving a lonely and bitter existence, or even living a life without love… Voldemort obviously gave up on claiming the Sorcerer's Stone, especially since Dumbledore mentioned to Harry in passing at the end of their venturous first year, that the Stone had been destroyed. And so, the ten teenagers arrived at a stalemate, not even a smidge closer to uncovering whatever the secret weapon could be, and inwardly cursing Molly for her untimely interruption.

The clearing of a throat snapped Alaska from her reverie, and whipping around, she found herself facing Bill Weasley in a vacant section of Grimmauld. He still looked devastatingly handsome, however, she noticed that he seemed to have lost his previous bravado and was glancing at her with those sapphire eyes nervously. Crossing her arms against her chest, chocolate brown orbs narrowed in on the eldest Weasley and she said, "What do you want, Bill?" Taking a few measured steps closer, those sapphire orbs pierced her with a look of wanton desire, and Alaska couldn't help but gulp nervously, yet she adamantly stayed rooted to her spot. "I wanted to, to check on how you're doing…" One large hand was lost in his flaming red hair as he scratched his skull, and Alaska had never seen the confidant man look so undone before.

"I'm fine. You can go," she snapped, turning her back on him and leaving the room. Her first mistake. Those achingly familiar muscled arms wrapped around her waist, flipped her around and pulled her skinny physique flush against his muscled chest, one hand snaking upwards to grab onto her curly tresses. "Bill, let go! I have a boyfriend, which you already know, and you have a girlfriend-"apparently, Bill's conscience was set on mute as his delicious lips connected with hers, muffling her next words as his tongue thrust inside, softly caressing every valley before dancing with her own in calculated strokes. A part of her swooned in his arms, memories of the night she lost her virginity to this handsome man attacking her senses, and all thoughts of Viktor and Fleur were eviscerated as he devoured her, lust and passion crackling in the air around them. Just as he tugged on her top, Caroline's bubbly voice called out her name from downstairs, bringing all sense of right and wrong back to the forefront of her mind, and with the sliver of energy she had left, Alaska pushed him away from her.

The look in his eyes were intoxicating, and her knees threatened to buckle at the mere sight of it, but she held strong and before she left, called out in a firm voice, "You left me, Bill. You ignored me, and you moved on. I'm with Viktor, you lost your chance!" If Alaska turned around at that moment, the look of determination on that handsome face would have been her undoing.

 **.*.**

 **A** lan Jefferson had always been an impressive and powerful wizard, revered by many and held in high-esteem by a sundry of Magical Communities. He graduated from Massachusetts Wizarding Institute of Magick, where unlike Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they were educated in a plethora of subjects; light, grey, dark, necromancy, alchemy, rituals and the study of magical creatures. Unlike the archaic British Community, where nearly all magic were forbidden, the American one was an entirely different matter in comparison. They never entertained such ludicrous laws where light was good and entertaining dark magic was a one-way ticket to the wizarding prison, but were educated in morality, such as right and wrong. Alan had been referred to as the wizarding version of Einstein in his youth, and due to that venerable title, he became the youngest graduated Auror in the American Ministry; in the American Community, wrongdoers mostly comprised of looters, serial killers, and the like, and thankfully, had no bigoted Purebloods and Death Eaters such as Britain. The American Purebloods always believed that new blood was absolutely necessary to the evolution of magic, and the flourishing of witches and wizards, and introducing new blood to a lineage of purebloods every few decades would only cause newborns to have more potent magic running in their veins. Why, unlike the British Magical Community, America reveled in the introduction of Muggleborns, however, they found it derogatory to categorize them as ' _Muggle_ borns'; in fact, in America, they were referred to as Newbloods.

At the age of twenty-nine, Alan Jefferson was proclaimed as the youngest Minister of Magic in the world, and by the age of thirty-one became the American Representative to the ICW, and although he took his eminent positions seriously, not once did he allow his profession to trump his family. His wife Ava, was the apple to his eye, and in their decade of marriage, she gifted him with three wonderful children, nine-year-old, Gary, seven-year-old, Willow and five-year-old, Crystal; his wife, son and two daughters always came first, thus making him not only a venerable Minister, but a prominent family man, and until he literally bumped into a curious non-magical by the name of John Gilbert who was lost and wandering in the Ministry, Alan's family increased in size. Alan Jefferson adored Alaska Gilbert, and during his weekly visits, occasionally with Ava and his three children, he grew fond of the entire Gilbert clan and a few residents of the idyllic, picturesque town that held much darkness and a plethora of secrets, Mystic Falls. When Alaska was healed from her petrified state by the Basilisk in the _alleged_ safest institute in Magical Britain, he took it upon himself to further the entrancing, adept brunette's magical education, training her in the long-forgotten, and forbidden magic that the British Community were bigoted against due to their misplaced fears of the many Dark Lords that seemed to evolve in their nation.

When Alan proclaimed himself the title as her magical guardian, he promised himself that to the utmost of his ability, no harm shall befall her, but it was proving to be difficult, what with her being the best ' _Muggleborn_ ' friend to the famous Boy-Who-Lived, who after meeting the young lad, Alan discovered hated his moniker and only wanted to be seen as a normal boy – to no avail. The news of Sirius Black's innocence shocked the American Minister to the core, further riling him up at the incompetency of Cornelius Fudge, Millicent Bagnold and Bartemious Crouch, who dared place an innocent man in the fortress of Azkaban, and not just a regular citizen, but the Lord of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black … it was vexing and unheard of, and yet, he was sentenced to the dementor's kiss at first sight – an innocent man! But now that the Lord Black was courting Jenna Sommers, Alan promised Alaska that he would exonerate the fugitive; Alan was a powerful wizard, and a ruthless opponent, and he vowed to himself, that Sirius Black shall be a free man by the end of the year.

 _How hard could it be?_

 **A/N:** **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! XD**

 **I know not much happened, but I wanted to stress upon the Mystic Falls gang and how they interact with the Wizarding World since it will be important for future chapters and the plot of my story. I'm showing insight into a plethora of my characters which will prove important to future chapters as well. To those who were looking forward to seeing the Lestrange brothers and Antonin Dolohov, I am sooo sorry! But hopefully next chapter or the one after, we will finally see them ;)**

 **(1)In most fanfictions that I have read & even canon TVD show, I never once saw the scene between Isobel and Katherine, and how they began working with each other: I know Isobel seemed like a bitch, but I honestly never saw her as a good mother, so I didn't think it was too far-fetched for her to give up her daughters for a daylight necklace. (2) Ronald Weasley: I don't want to bash the dude a lot, and I honestly like him (** _ **sometimes**_ **), but I never saw him work as a part of the Golden Trio, what with his jealousy issues and close-mindedness. So yeah, Harry and Alaska will be having problems with Ron during the next few years. (3) If you have noticed, Alaska Gilbert is completely AU from Hermione Granger, and it was meant to be that way. She grew up differently and has a completely different personality, so this story shows how a different Muggleborn in the Golden Trio would change things (Did you like her joining the Weasley twins in opening the Joke Shop?) (4) Grayson & Miranda Gilbert – all we have seen or read about them, is that they died on Wickery Bridge. Well, in my story, I want to show their background and them as parents. I hope you enjoyed it? (5) What do you think about the coupling of Sirius and Jenna? It was a spur of the moment decision and I decided … **_**eh, what the hell?**_ **Why** _ **not**_ **hook them up? (6) Mrs. Weasley; as you have noticed there was a wee bit of bashing toward her. I love Molly but my depiction of her character in this story is** _ **my personal feelings**_ **regarding her. I believe she is too overbearing, ya know? How she treated Sirius was unforgivable and even the Twins! I hate how she bosses Harry around when he isn't her responsibility. So all you Molly lovers out there, I'll try and keep the bashing to a minimum, but don't be surprised if Alaska and the Mystic Falls gang explode on her every once in a while. (7) And last note (sorry for blathering): Some of you might think that Alaska is a slut because she kissed Bill, but Alaska is a free-spirit, she isn't chained by what people think, and morality. She's a good and pure person, but she's very outgoing and spirited and plays by her own rule, so a warning for the future chapters: Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, be surprised if Alaska ends up being with a lot of boys (at least until she finds her true love), she isn't a whore, she's just an outgoing, vibrant and spirited girl (I mean, Caroline Forbes went out with every single male character in TVD and we aren't calling her names! So please don't diss Alaska!) XD**

 **To conclude my ramblings, I just have a poll: Sirius Black, should he die? Yes or no? Next chapter will be the end of the poll. So let me know! And Fred Weasley? Should he die? we still have time for that poll to end, but lemme know!)**

 **I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Alaska vs. Umbridge! Lol! Can't wait! ;)**

 **R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sirius Black is portrayed by … Theo Theodoridis … because, Sirius is just so damn sexy in my head!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **R** unning. If Harry was asked to describe the entirety of his fifteen years of existence, the immediate word on the tip of his tongue would easily be _running_. As a toddler, when he first developed usage of his limbs and took his very first step, he only had a few years of reprieve before he had to learn how to run. Most toddlers, at the prime of their life, would crawl and then learn a few wobbly baby steps and once they started maturing, running would be utilized for childhood games or for running track, or maybe if one is late for school, or work. Harry on the other hand, had always been a peculiar lad since he began evolving in his deceased mother's womb, and after crawling, he skipped walking and immediately progressed into running; Harry would run to the kitchen to prepare his relatives' meals three times a day, Harry would run outside to maintain the floriculture for his Aunt seeing as it was her pride and joy, and she would continually take credit for his hard labor. Harry Hunting was sadistically created by his fat lump of a cousin where his equally ignoramus friends gladly partook and Harry found himself running on a daily basis, lest he got caught and beaten mercilessly to a pulp. Upon receiving his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday, Harry was forced to run all the way from Privet Drive to a lonely dilapidated shack in the middle of a sea; beginning his education at Hogwarts gave him no respite from running, and Harry found himself running through the many minacious ordeals and adventures with the new addition of his best friends, Ron and Alaska.

Running away from Filch after the subterfuge duel Draco Malfoy deceivingly challenged him to; running away from a Cerberus named Fluffy of all things; running away from the possessed Quirrellmort in the Forbidden Forest; running to Hagrid after discovering the trickery of the dragon egg and then running to McGonagall to inform her of the plot surrounding the Sorcerer's Stone; running to the third floor corridor and under the trapdoor; running through Knockturn Alley to the safety of Diagon Alley; running from the Whomping Willow after Ron crashed the flying car into it; running around the castle blindly in search for the disembodied voice that only he could hear; running to the Slytherin Common Room in the guise of Goyle and then back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; running away from Hagrid's pet Acromantula, Aragog and his innumerable children; running to Lockhart to clue him in the location of the fabled Chamber of Secrets, which he admitted, was incredibly foolish of him and Ron; running blindly from a basilisk; running away from Privet Drive after literally blowing up Aunt Marge; running to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade after Malfoy found his head floating in midair; running headfirst into the Whomping Willow to rescue Ron from the Grimm; running to save Sirius from a swarm of dementors; running around with an illegal time-turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak; running away from a werewolf; running back to the Hospital Wing before their allotted time was up after watching Sirius escape towards his freedom; running away from Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup; running to meet Sirius in the Gryffindor Common Room on time after discovering the First Task; running away from the nesting Hungarian Horntail lest he became barbecued and eaten whole; running to finally solve the Golden Egg; running to rescue Ron in the Black Lake and from the colony of Merepeople before his allotted hour was up; running to Dumbledore to aid an unhinged Bartemius Crouch Sr. who he left with his best friend's boyfriend, Viktor Krum; running through the maze in the Third Task; running away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the graveyard; running from the two rogue dementors that happened to appear in Privet Drive; running to the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Running. That is all Harry Potter seemed to do and had become extremely efficient in; and currently, Harry Potter was _running_ to Courtroom Ten in the Ministry of Magic to arrive at his Hearing in time despite the fact that he had arrived to the Ministry hours early. Overwhelmed by his surroundings, emerald eyes nervously scoped the room, unable to withhold the gasp that escaped his lips, for the large dungeon was _horribly_ familiar; the walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches; empty benches rose ominously on either side of him and ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures muttering in low voices, the volume increasing when his cautious footsteps resonated. Focusing his gaze to the chair in the center of the room, they turned ablaze with fury upon noting the arms were covered in chains, chains which sprung to life during the Lestranges and Crouch Jr.'s Hearing he bore witness to in Dumbledore's pensieve before the accursed Third Task. When Harry gingerly occupied the aforementioned chair, his eyes narrowed into slits when the chains clinked threateningly and relaxed, not binding him, and he was nauseated. Alaska Gilbert had long ago taken up the mantle as his conscience; the voice in his head; and currently, her mellifluous tone was coated in fury as she theorized his current predicament. _Fudge elaborated this farce of a Hearing_ _amongst_ _the entire Wizengamot for mere underage magic, hoping for him to feel inferior and be expelled for speaking the truth_ ; sitting up with renewed confidence he couldn't help but adopt when he held the title as Alaska Gilbert's best friend, Harry didn't allow himself to be intimidated, he kept his cool, even when Dumbledore made a timely appearance in resplendent midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression; despite his ire with the Headmaster, the powerful emotion of hope arose in Harry's chest and he inwardly grinned at the flustered fool, Fudge who looked to be a mixture of resigned and enraged.

Fudge was adamant in not allowing him to speak in his own defense as he bellowed question after question; "You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" _Alaska would have defiantly retorted, 'Like you didn't already know that, unless of course you are currently suffering from amnesia, then I sincerely urge you to quit your profession and admit yourself to St. Mungo's._ Harry had only been able to respond with a one-word affirmative, before the blustering idiot stampeded onward, "You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?" _again, Alaska's voice filled with venom flooded the recess of his mind, 'How incompetent can the British Ministry of Magic get? Don't you people have ways of scanning a wizard's magic? If you did, then you would easily find the perpetrator to be a house-elf by the name of Dobby!_ Another short affirmative from Harry, and before he could defend himself, Fudge rapidly barked out, "And yet, you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August? Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?" The stubborn Minister began bellowing about him being in an area full of Muggles and in the close proximity of a Muggle, and Alaska's snarky comments were ringing louder in his head. Just as Harry's explosive temper reached its apex, a witch with a peculiar monocle cut across the simpleton Fudge, impressed beyond words at discovering he could produce a fully-fledged Patronus that took a corporeal form and had been able to do so since the premature age of thirteen.

The Headmaster always enjoyed surprising Harry, almost like a coveted hobby, and that emotion was clearly visible on the bespectacled boy's visage when Mrs. Figg appeared in their midst looking terrified and as batty as ever, inappropriately clad in carpet slippers. Her testimony was spectacular, proving Harry's innocence as it collaborated with his own attestation before Dumbledore had been forced to bring Mrs. Figg in for more proof. Upon her departure, Harry felt hope spring in his chest when he saw that the fair and just Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, believed in his innocence, unfortunately, the pig-headed disgrace of a Minister stubbornly claimed him to be a liar; one quality both Harry Potter and Alaska Gilbert had in common, they _hated_ being called a liar! Dumbledore began hinting once again about the rising of Voldemort, and if not him, then somebody from the Ministry ordered a pair of dementors into the alleyway on the second of August, successfully bombarding Fudge into a corner, and then he saw her… a woman who looked to be the perfect outcome of a hag and a giant toad fornicating together; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister whose voice was fluttery, girlish, high-pitched and _really_ grated on his nerves; if Harry were to be perfectly honest, he had been expecting a deep croak.

It was when Fudge began spouting past grievances of him blowing up his Aunt Marge and causing havoc in Hogwarts, that was frankly none of his business, did Harry finally blow the lid of, unleashing all his suppressed anger and morphing from the meek little savior to the perfect replica of Lily Potter's explosive temper. Harry listened to Alaska's mellifluous voice in his head – his conscience – and defended himself to the pompous Minister firmly in denial and his amphibian Undersecretary; Alaska Gilbert would have _never_ allowed _anyone_ to speak for her, accuse her of being an attention-seeking and insane liar, and keep her head down in the face of multiple aggressors speaking ill about her person, and neither will Harry. It was time he came out of his shell and showed the idiotic British Magical Community that he was not one to be easily trifled with.

Determined emerald orbs focused solely on the flustering Minister who was adamantly ignoring him and spitting out claptrap, Harry channeled his inner Alaska and bellowed in an authoritative tone, " _Excuse me!_ Since I am the one on stand being discredited by you, Minister, I suppose it is only fair that I _actually_ speak for myself before the verdict, don't you think?" Complete and utter silence met his announcement, and he could have _sworn_ he heard Dumbledore chuckle lowly from beside him; rendered speechless, a subtly smiling Amelia Bones spoke up for Fudge; "First of all Minister, you accused me of lying about the two rogue dementors, we can easily and swiftly solve this conundrum by perusing through the records for the name of the Ministry Official that ordered them to attack me, since you _claim_ you have no dementors outside Ministry control. Since this is not of your jurisdiction, then Madam Bones, as _Head of the DMLE_ will make a full inquiry over why the two rogues attacked without authorization. _End of subject_! NEXT topic in hand; Minister, you declare that my Patronus was cast in plain view of a _Muggle_ , that _Muggle_ you speak of _, Minister_ , was my blood-related cousin, Dudley Dursley and _only_ Dudley Dursley, who already has knowledge of the Wizarding World and of me being a wizard, therefore, your accusation is null and void, since I performed magic in front of an aware Muggle. NEXT, you prosecute me for performing the Hovering Charm three years ago, proof that the British Ministry of Magic is lax in their safety, incompetent, and inattentive regarding misdemeanors and the citizens they are supposed to be in charge of. Why, all it would take was the scanning of the magical residue and you would see perfectly clear that it was wandless spell-casting of a house-elf and _not_ my magical signature… thus, the Ministry under your rule is neglectful regarding safety measures for those living in a Muggle Habitat. What if it was some maniac coming to kill me? You would immediately place the blame of me instead of the genuine perpetrator," Harry was too riled up, unable to pause for breath and he was inwardly reveling in the myriad of dumbfounded and aghast expressions aimed toward his person. "NEXT Minister, the 'cock-and-bull' excuse for blowing up my Aunt Marge before my third year of schooling; it was _accidental magic_ I had absolutely NO control over my actions since I was being bullied and my anger took hold of my emotions, blinding me into a rage and activating my magic. _You_ however, _kindly_ did not press any charges? Why, esteemed Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot? Because Minister Fudge heralded me as the savior, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' never mind the fact that you all worship me for the death of my parents and becoming an orphan. How _kind_ of you. Minister Fudge wanted to suck up to me and manipulate me to his side and see him as a caring uncle to aid his popularity and next election as Minister of Magic. Now however, he is a coward, stuck in denial and wish to make me a scapegoat because you cannot admit the truth that is glaring at you. No, Minister, I am not a liar, I am not an attention-seeking brat who revels in fame, and I promise you, you will come to regret the vilification on my person and the colorful smear campaign you started. Mark my words, one day you will all apologize profusely for your accusations and for alienating me, and I will NOT come to your aid when the truth becomes publicly known. You will be known as the Minister who destroyed the nation, and I will be smiling in the background, watching you all drown for backing up the pompous, greedy and cowardly alleged Minister."

 _Damn that felt good!_

 **.*.**

 **T** he second one of the Hogwarts owls perched onto Alaska's windowsill with the booklist, the brunette beauty's heart began to race a mile a minute and a high-pitched squeal escaped her lips when the scarlet and gold prefect badge fell into her palm. Make no mistake, Alaska reveled in pranking and causing mischief, but the honor of becoming a prefect had been in her bucket list and she felt pride consume her at her triumph. Descending the staircase two at a time with the badge clasped tightly in her hand, wild chocolate brown orbs met the congregated group of her family, all of them staring at her in utter bewilderment which quickly transformed into squeals of joy and prideful applause. Sirius, who had been a constant welcomed visitor in the Gilbert Residence due to his relationship status with Aunt Jenna, let out a bark-like laughter, claiming her to be a mixture of the Marauders and Lily Potter with her addiction to mischief and respect toward authority figures, and she promised the lively Marauder and godfather of her male best friend that she would use her prefect status to create havoc unpunished, much to the amusement of everyone but her mother who had pursed her lips in reproach.

Turning a blind eye and a deaf ear at the transparent celebration planning, Sirius escorted Alaska as she flooed to Grimmauld Place, both of them excited in the prospect of Harry being the male Gryffindor Prefect. Alaska immediately dashed up the stairs and barged into the shared bedroom of Harry and Ron's and collided into a dumbstruck Harry, embracing him in a suffocating hug, her doe-eyes widening more than possible at the scarlet and gold badge limply clasped in his hand. "I knew it, Harry! I got the other prefect badge!" she exclaimed, brandishing the identical badge in his face. The unanimous chuckles of Fred and George had her taking in her surroundings, and a scowl appeared on her flawless visage when Harry pressed the badge to Ron and the terror twins laughingly informed her that _Ron_ was the Gryffindor Prefect. Uncaring over common courtesy or hurting her abrasive friend's feelings, Alaska's jaw dropped and she violently tucked a coiled curl behind her ear, " _What_? But… how, I mean, _are you sure_?"

The flabbergasted expression on Ron's mien morphed into one of utmost defiance and he turned as red as his flaming hair in response to the twins uproarious laughter and Alaska's unspoken allegation. Alaska wasn't a cold-hearted and frigid bitch; the otherworldly brunette was compassionate and a heart as full as the Earth, but she was blessed with a myriad of coveted attributes, such as bold, strong-willed, charismatic, fiercely protective, intellectual, practical, perceptive, energetic, and the most important of all, brutally honest. Alaska congratulated Ron, but she wasn't about to sugar-coat the prestigious title he gained, for Ronald Weasley did _not_ under any circumstance, deserve that badge or the esteemed position as a fifth-year prefect. _Harry_ _Potter did_! Ron was stubborn, immensely lazy, bigoted, a slouch and a slob, unapproachable and had major anger issues, and to top it all off, his grades were abysmal. So what the freaking hell, was Professor McGonagall thinking when she elected Ronald pig-headed Weasley to be the male fifth year prefect? Heck, Neville deserved the badge more than her ginger companion did.

Mrs. Weasley went into a prideful, banshee-shrieking Mama-Bear mode as she suffocated the still red-faced Ron in a hug, his face lost somewhere in between Molly's large bosoms and they both ignored the chuckling terror twins, the gaping Alaska, and the rendered speechless Harry as they began debating over the present he _deserved._ One after another, the flaming redheads departed the room, leaving behind a stifling silence in their wake; Alaska slowly whipped around, determined to properly analyze her best friend's actual reaction and was deeply unimpressed when his mien twisted into a _painfully_ forced smile and he adamantly stared at anything but her. "Well done, Sky. Brilliant. Prefect. _Great_." Placing both hands firmly on her hips, she fixated him with a 'don't bullshit me' glare and snapped out, "Oh, cut the crap, Harry! We both know that Ron didn't deserve the badge. Heck, his own siblings know that, even _Molly_ expected you to get it. So don't you dare act all macho toward me and suffer in silence."

Adopting the expression of a deer caught in the headlights, Harry slowly let loose a couple of genuine chuckles and tightly embraced the slender brunette, "Thanks, Sky," he whispered, his voice slightly choked with emotions. Alaska closed her eyes and let out a sad exhalation of breath, it was painstakingly obvious to her that Harry wanted to follow his mother's footsteps by being a prefect, and in a method to cheer him up, Alaska smirked, "You know, Har-Har, your Dad wasn't a prefect, but he _was_ Head Boy. I'm sure two years from now you'll bag that badge." It was heart-warming to see his face light up, radiating with joy and his emeralds shine with hope and Alaska mentally patted herself on the back before she grabbed his hand and yanked him outside, "C'mon, Har-Har. Uncle Alan is taking me shopping at Liberty Lane for the school supplies, how about you come with and we'll throw in Padfoot and Jenna into the mix."

Suffice to say, Harry lit up like a Christmas tree at the prospect of getting to spend an entire afternoon _outside_ with his godfather, while Ron was green with envy as he watched them leave and Molly pursed her lips in disappointment; of course the overbearing mother of seven tried, keyword _tried_ , to stop them, but Alaska, who had been silently and unanimously elected to be the person to refute Molly's incessant claims and put her in her place, vehemently informed her that Minister Alan Jefferson and Sirius Black were both hers and Harry's magical guardians, and that she had absolutely no right to butt into their affairs and forbid them to leave.

 **.*.**

 **J** ohn Gilbert was covertly a proud father; there were many moments when he hated assuming the role as Alaska and Elena's uncles when they were both extraordinary girls, but inwardly, he knew that Grayson and Miranda adopting the prominent role as their biological parents was for the best – not for him; no, John Gilbert could care less about his own happiness. It was best for his beautiful, vibrant twin daughters and he would rather have his heart ripped out than destroy their lives and future happiness. Alaska and Elena had a younger brother, two loving parents, a wonderful and stable home life and a plethora of true friends; his older daughter engaged in many adventures and was included in a remarkable world filled with magic; everything John hoped for in their lives, happened; they were happy, and there was nothing more important to him than their happiness. Unfortunately, there was a large obstacle standing in their way, a hurdle none but him, Isobel and Katherine were cognizant of. Sooner or later, vampires, werewolves and Servants of Nature would be lining up to snatch up his girls as a sacrifice for Klaus, and John was at his wits end. Grayson and Miranda were obviously enlightened of the danger the twins were in due to them both being Petrova doppelgängers, but John decided to forgo telling them about the Sun and Moon Ritual after Mikael nearly kidnapped his extroverted and energetic daughter, Alaska, seeing as Miranda couldn't take any more bad news. Grayson gave him permission to do whatever he possibly could to protect them and John spent more than a decade searching for means of protecting them.

Yes, he adopted the role of a vampire hunter, and had easily eradicated a few rogue vampires that kill for fun, but upon discovering the Magical World, John started to slowly change his beliefs and his mindset especially after meeting and befriending Alan Jefferson; John would only decimate the vampires that proved to be an exposure risk and that were cold-blooded murderers. The vampire hunter actually found himself befriending a few compassionate vampires, a feat he never thought possible upon learning the family history in his youth. Original vampires on the other hand, were impossible to kill; they were immune to wood, they could resist the toxic effects of vervain, and were _over_ twenty times faster and stronger than regular vampires. Perusing through Jonathan Gilbert's many journals and overlooking the many ramblings, John hit jackpot when he discovered a weakness that could be used against them; a silver dagger dipped in the ashes of the White Oak Tree; problem is, John had no inkling of where he could find one, and even if he did, it would be a miraculous feat if he could stab them directly in the heart with his entire body intact. Isobel _claimed_ she wanted to help save their daughters, but John was no fool, despite his undying love for Isobel, he knew that she wanted no part in Alaska and Elena's lives, and the sudden change collaborated with the manipulative, merciless Katherine's arrival.

Isobel and Katherine were obviously working together and had their own agenda that included his daughters and the Sun and Moon Ritual. Unbeknownst to Alaska, she inherited her cunningness from him, her biological father; John easily played the part of the lovestruck fool, easily molded and manipulated, and in exchange was given endless information he needed to save them; John entered a partnership with the two manipulative, heartless Petrovas and behind their backs, he entered a genuine one with Alan since they both had a mutual goal in saving the twins' lives; Alan already began aiding him by teaching Alaska, Elena and Jeremy mind-magic; according to the wizard, Occlumency could be taught to squibs and non-magicals, and protecting their mind would later make them immune to compulsion.

Watching his daughter laugh with her friends, John's lips twitched into a fond smile; they had all congregated at Grimmauld Place in celebration for Alaska and Ronald becoming prefects, and despite the fact that his vibrant girl would be disembarking the next day to Hogwarts, John couldn't allow himself to mourn her departure at seeing her face alight with utmost delight and excitement. While one twin was safely ensconced in the other world, John would only have to worry about Elena, but thankfully, she was an introvert and unlike her spirited twin, preferred the comforts of home and Mystic Grill and therefore, wouldn't find herself facing danger, allowing him to breathe easily. Sensing somebody approaching him, John turned around and found himself facing the weather-beaten, war-veteran, Alastor Moody who had been imprisoned in his trunk for nine months, according to Alaska. With a grunt, the vigilant wizard addressed him, "Your niece is very impressive. I didn't have the honor of teaching her last year due to that bastard Crouch," he growled angrily, and John tried to the best of his ability to focus on his real eye, "But I heard many praises from that Death Eater scum. I've worked a couple of times with Jefferson and his brother in the field… if you're willing, I wouldn't mind taking Alaska in as my protégé and teach her defensive and offensive magic. Sirius already gave me his approval regarding Potter's training."

The combined emotion of shock and pride etched itself onto John's handsome visage, "Why are you asking me? You should be getting permission from Gray and Miranda." The scarred lips twisted into a smirk that looked more like a grimace and in all honesty, made his marred face look even more frightening and John watched him take a mouthful from his flask before he uttered, "I heard from Jefferson that you would be the best one to ask seeing as you are more involved in the supernatural. So, what do you say?" To protect his daughters, John Gilbert would do anything; Alan was already teaching Alaska a variety of magical education that isn't offered at Hogwarts, and already began training her, Elena and Jeremy Occlumency, having the esteemed war-veteran into the fold would be useful, and so, with a smirk, John gave Alastor Moody his approval; Grayson and Miranda would be overjoyed with the extra help and hopefully, when Klaus came to collect, he would meet his demise… _one could only hope._

 **.*.**

 **L** una Lovegood was an odd individual. Even for a witch she was a very peculiar girl and differed immensely from her peers. She had always been an adventurous child, constantly attached to her best friend's hip who happened to also be her neighbor, Ginny Weasley. The two girls were practically glued to one another, and in their youth, they created their very own tree-house where they spent most of their time in, dreaming of their future and when they would finally enter the great halls of Hogwarts. Ginny, unsurprisingly was adamant in getting sorted into Gryffindor like her siblings, parents and deceased uncles, and grandfathers, while Luna was excited for Ravenclaw, the House for the brains and wits, as well as the house both her parents had been sorted into. Yes, Luna Lovegood had always been a happy child, with a pure heart, a compassionate personality, optimistic by nature, and an animated dream for adventures; she had the best friend anyone could ask for, and two doting parents that were undeniably proud of her.

Unfortunately, her life spiraled downwards one ominous day after Luna hurriedly clambered down from the tree-house after hearing a loud explosion resonating from the Potion's room, and only the distinctive sound of the tiny pitter-pattering of nine-year-old Luna Lovegood's bare feet could be heard when she walked in on her mother's dead form splayed out on the ground; almond-shaped silvery-grey eyes Luna inherited that usually gazed at her with fond adoration and tender love, now gazed back at her blankly, lacking any signs of life. Little Luna found herself oddly devoid from tears, instead of wailing heart-wrenching sobs, she collapsed onto the ground, cradled her mother's head onto her tiny lap and remained eye-contact until nightfall, unmoving; that was the scene her father, Xenophilius Lovegood walked in on upon returning from his office in Diagon Alley where he had been revising the next edition of the Quibbler. The childish happy blonde wholly changed after that day; upon returning from Pandora Lovegood's funeral, Luna became a hermit, seeking solitude in her room and depriving herself from human-contact, even her best friend, Ginny who was constantly turned away by a mourning father stating that his daughter preferred to be left alone.

Xenophilius started to become slightly unhinged after the death of his beloved wife, his anchor Pandora, and Luna began to take after her father; instead of dreaming up adventures, Luna began imagining fabled creatures that do not exist. The death of Pandora activated Luna's innate gift of foresight, and upon unearthing her mother's journal, discovered it to be an inherited trait. Pandora Lovegood was a Seer, and in turn, Luna inherited the certain trait; Seers were usually coveted by a fair few for nefarious purposes, or ridiculed by the mass, therefore, little Luna purposely gave off an aura of distinct dottiness which in turn had her a constant target for bullies and given the spiteful moniker of Loony, and incessantly spoke of mystical creatures to disguise her visions. Luna had long ago given up the dream of belonging like she did before in her youth; during her first year at Hogwarts, Luna engulfed herself in an optimistic bubble and watched from the sidelines as her once best friend Ginny got sucked into the possession of a dark artifact and then later on befriended many students from their year while she remained a recluse, bullied incessantly by her housemates.

Ensconced in her usual compartment in the train, Luna buried herself in the latest edition of the Quibbler and tried to banish her fear of returning to the castle when suddenly, the compartment door slid open and she hid her surprise behind her mask of dottiness at seeing Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley join her. An odd yet welcoming change in her routine, seeing as everyone preferred to remain without a compartment instead of joining hers. Concentrating on the runic crossword puzzle, Luna eavesdropped on their conversation, a sad smile on her face when she thought of what the old Luna would have done; the Luna before her mother's death would have immediately included herself in the conversation and made fast friends with them. The compartment slid open again, and her eyes bulged at the newcomers, the rude and crass Ronald Weasley, and the charismatic and famous American Muggleborn, Alaska Gilbert, who she yearned to befriend ever since her first year.

"Hello. I'm Alaska, what's your name?" Luna found herself tongue-tied for a moment, startled over the fact that _the_ Alaska Gilbert was instigating conversation with her on her own accord. Smiling uncertainly, and praying to Circe that she wasn't being pranked, Luna airily replied in her usual dreamy voice, "Luna Lovegood. I know who you are Alaska Gilbert, you don't need to introduce yourself." Instead of the gorgeous brunette being offended or weirded out by her, her plump, petal-shaped lips curled into a friendly grin and she reached out for her necklace of butterbeer caps. "Cool. You have a unique style. I like it. So, you're a Ravenclaw, huh, tell me about it." Deciding to test the outgoing girl, Luna idiosyncratically sang out, " _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure…_ Ravenclaw is nice, Alaska Gilbert, but it is unfortunately infested with nargles." Much to Luna's concealed shock, Alaska's lips widened into a genuine smile, displaying a full set of pearly white teeth and her enthralling chocolate brown orbs shone with mirth; the rude Weasley boy and much to her dejection, Ginny, both burst out into uproarious laughter and just as she despondently began to bury her head into the _Quibbler_ , the American Muggleborn threw them a lethal glare, all amusement vanishing from her otherworldly features, "Hey! Don't be rude! It's not nice to laugh at people!" with one last glare toward them, aided by Harry Potter, she turned back to her with her utmost attention, "Tell me about Nargles, I haven't heard about them before."

Exuberant at the probability of garnering a friend in the charismatic brunette, Luna placed the _Quibbler_ aside, lost the dreamy quality in her tone, and ecstatically informed her, "They are little things that float around the air and mostly infect mistletoes, but they are also mischievous thieves. My necklace keeps them away." Luna knew that Alaska Gilbert was merely humoring her, but all the same, she was ecstatic with the genuine kindness her aura was radiating when she said, "Really? I'll have to make myself a necklace of butterbeer corks too in case those nasty buggers attack me, huh?" she smiled, and just as Luna was about to giddily reply, she got sucked into a vision, causing her face to slacken and her silvery-grey eyes to protrude more than ever possible; _crimson splattered everywhere; bloodbaths; fire; tragedy and despair; hardships; perilous paths and lastly… death. Alaska Gilbert in all her beautiful glory, looking a few years older lay immobile on a sandy terrain, her beautiful doe-like chocolate brown eyes that were usually shining with mirth and many expressive emotions, were glassy and utterly devoid of life… Alaska Gilbert was dead!_

"Hey, Luna, you kinda spaced out. Are you okay?"

Blinking repeatedly, Luna gazed horror-struck at the girl whose death she had just seen; she knew she looked even more eccentric than ever, but Luna didn't care; the kind, compassionate, energetic and lively girl she yearned to befriend had a desolate and bleak future that would inevitably end with her death, and Luna had no inkling of how to stop it from happening. Burying her head back into her _Quibbler_ , Luna dreamily replied, "Did you know, Alaska Gilbert, that you are surrounded by Crupulus Scumulgabubblers? You should have it checked out; they are proved to be _very_ dangerous." Silence filled the compartment, effectively ending the brief conversation between them, but Luna Lovegood didn't care, she desperately wanted her mother, she _needed_ her mother's advice, because the lonely recluse had absolutely no idea of how she would go about in saving the American Muggleborn's life.

 **.*.**

 **A** laska's first week at Hogwarts was an absolute nightmare! Not only was Ron made a prefect, but Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, much to her chagrin. Ron continued to slack off, throwing all their prefect duties on Alaska's shoulder while he lounged about lazily, stuffing his face with food and playing incessant games of chess with anyone who had free time in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, bless the dude, tried calming her down, to no avail; Alaska was a hairsbreadth away from complaining to McGonagall and demanding to know what on earth she had been thinking when she elected Ron to be the fifth-year Gryffindor Prefect. Alas, if only Ron was her only dilemma, no, you see, Draco and Pansy were abusing their privilege and prefect status; the week had barely came to fruition and already Alaska witnessed the two bullies reduce countless of first and second years into tears, and Alaska Gilbert has had _enough!_

An hour before the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the simpering amphibian was to take place, Alaska stormed down to the dungeons looking like a witch on a mission, and after courteously knocking twice on the door of her most hated Professor, she barged inside in a flurry of robes, her coiled curls crackling with her volatile magic and her fists clenched, a few pink splotches could be seen materializing on her flawless olive complexion. Severus Snape lazily lifted his greasy head from the dunderheads' inanely written homework, and his vacant onyx orbs widened diminutively at the sight of the gorgeous brunette in a raging temper and unbidden, he had a painful flashback of his dearly departed Lily, for the redhead had the same expression on her face whenever she was in an explosive temper. Once the brunette stood on the opposite end of his desk, he silkily drawled out, "Yes, Ms. Gilbert?" During her entire tirade, Snape kept his face peculiarly blank, waiting until she reached her limit.

"Professor, with all due respect, I do not know _what_ you were thinking when you made Malfoy and Parkinson prefects, but their behavior ever since the Hogwarts Express had been appalling! They are bullies! Nothing but bullies, spouting out their pureblood propaganda bullshit, and ya know, usually I turn a blind eye when their crude words are directed at me, but when they reduce a plethora of first and second years to tears, _that_ I cannot ignore. Sir," she added respectively, blowing away a few strands that fell onto her face, "Both of them have been strutting around the castle like they were named the freaking President of the United States or the next Merlin for Christ's Sakes! As their Head of House, I thought you might be curious to know of their deplorable behavior. I know you show disdain toward those from the other Houses, but I know you must somewhat care for their well-being otherwise you wouldn't be a Professor here or a … _spy,_ " she whispered lowly, "You know what was the deciding factor that had me coming to you to complain? Malfoy docked ten points from Benny Crane, a first year Hufflepuff, and you wanna know why? I'll tell you, Malfoy said, and I quote, 'Ten points from Hufflepuff. You are a Mudblood and I am your superior! Never look at me again.' It's-, its bull, professor, and I'm sorry, but it cannot continue, you cannot allow Malfoy and Parkinson to go on this way. They are not above the rules!"

To say that Severus Snape was stupefied would be a gross understatement. He was furious at his chosen prefects' behavior and gobsmacked at the apoplectic anger radiating from Gilbert and he was immediately reminded of the day in Grimmauld Place when she gave a huge dressing down to the overbearing Molly Weasley. Alaska Gilbert departed from the dungeons after Snape promised to speak to them – like that would do any good to those bigoted bastards – and entered the Defense Classroom in the nick of time, angrily settling herself on Harry's right and slamming her textbook on the table, ignoring the curious eyes burning the back of her skull. Hogwarts was really testing Alaska's patience, for the second the simpering toad displayed her course aims on the board, the brunette was about to implode. Of course, Alaska being Alaska, she confronted Umbridge about her course aims and unintentionally opened up a huge can of worms as the entire class began probing her with incessant questions and disagreements.

 _They weren't allowed to use defensive spells. Forget about bloody Voldemort, how in the hell were they supposed to learn by only reading a sham of a book that a seven-year-old could write and succeed in life?!_

Glaring at Umbridge as she called Cedric's death a 'tragic accident' Alaska was seriously entertaining thoughts of murder or torture, really, she wasn't picky. That … _whatever she is,_ Alaska seriously doubted her to be human, she looked like she botched up a transfiguration incantation and turned herself into a humanoid amphibian in pink for crying out loud! Once Harry was sent off with a disgustingly _pink_ parchment to McGonagall, the amphibian gazed at her with a saccharine smile, "Yes, my dear. Is there anything else you want to add?" Chocolate orbs narrowed; _I know what you're doing you hag!_ That bitch was trying to trick her into also getting a detention; the cunning Gilbert twin returned a saccharine smile of her own with added gusto and said, "Oh no, _Professor_ Umbridge. Merely interested in your teaching technique, you see, my magical guardian _, Alan Jefferson_ , asked me to summarize my lessons and he would be _very interested_ in your lacking as a Defense Instructor." If the color drained out of the toad's flabby face, Alaska made no comment; instead, she sent her an evil smirk and opened her textbook without sparing her a second glance. Dolores Umbridge will rue the day she decided to come to Hogwarts, and with the backing of the formidable American Minister of Magic, that amphibian will find herself out of a job in due time.

 **.*.**

 **I** t was nearing the second week of the students return to Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall was entertaining her fellow Professors, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout with a bottle of Firewhiskey in a rare occasion of celebration. _Why are they celebrating?_ Somebody had taken the liberty in making Dolores Umbridge's life in Hogwarts a living hell, so to speak. The culprits were highly assumed to be Fred and George Weasley, led by the vindictive and igneous American Muggleborn, Alaska Gilbert. Although they had no substantial proof, it was glaringly obvious; Severus Snape's entire year of being targeted with pranks after he exposed Remus Lupin to be a werewolf and ousted him was nothing in comparison to the ten days of constant pranking Umbridge had been pursued with.

"I knew it was her all along last year," Severus groused out, his onyx orbs flashing angrily as he knocked back his drink and refilled his glass. Filius smirked at him, "Oh, come now, Severus. Are you saying we should punish them for targeting Dolores?" The other three Head of Houses stared at the capricious Potions Professor with knowing eyes as he grudgingly spat out, "Of course not! That… _woman_ deserves what's coming for her and more, I just wish I had enough proof to land Gilbert in detention for incessantly pranking me last year!"

Minerva shook her head fondly; Alaska Gilbert was the reincarnation of the Marauders (the traitorous Pettigrew axed from the group of miscreants, of course). The American Muggleborn was a genius, respected authority and a scholastic student just like Remus Lupin, though she had a mischievous streak and a vindictive personality that could overthrow Sirius Black and James Potter and make them look like amateurs at their best. Alaska Gilbert made the Marauders and the Weasley twins look reasonable, she didn't just find trouble; Alaska Gilbert pulled out a treasure map for it and went hunting. Her American lion cub may be the pride and joy of Hogwarts, but she was the bane of her Professors and all authority figures; _that girl never got caught_! When that fraudulent fool, Gilderoy Lockhart brought Cornish Pixies into the classroom, one had been found demolishing Severus' classroom, wreaking havoc and turning everything upside down; the Gilbert girl was ingenious, for even though there was no eye-witnesses, she looked incredibly smug for the entirety of a week after that event. Minerva speculated that Alaska immobilized a Cornish pixie and shoved it into a specimen jar from a shelf in the back of the room, added an air hole to the lid, and tucked it into her bag before setting it loose in Snape's classroom as a detour from the Great Hall, that way, they would all assume the offending Pixie escaped from the open window in the Defense classroom and into the dungeons. Quite a clever girl.

Dolores Umbridge had been given absolutely no reprieve and had been transformed into a complete mockery; most of the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson had to be cancelled due to Dolores' inability to attend and last night, during dinner, the second she took a sip from her pumpkin juice, her whole form was transfigured into a ginormous toad, an excellent collaboration of Transfiguration and Potions, and Minerva and Severus were grudgingly impressed by the intricate spell-work infused in the demeaning prank. Dolores was reduced into a sketchy and nervous person, she would constantly look over her shoulder and sniff her food for anything laced, waving her wand for any magical residue before she touched an object. Alaska Gilbert succeeded in creating an individual more paranoid than Alastor Moody, a feat that was supposedly impossible, and yet, the school year had barely even started.

Raising her glass in the air, Minerva toasted, "To Alaska Gilbert and the Weasley twins!"

"To Alaska Gilbert and the Weasley twins!" the other three intoned, albeit Severus did begrudgingly.

 **.*.**

 **W** hen Alaska returned to Mystic Falls for the summer, the Quartet Best Friends made a pact to take up jogging and a variation of exercises to stay in shape, remain healthy and to quote Caroline verbatim, "To have sexy rocking bodies by Junior Year!" Every morning, Alaska, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie met up in front of the Grill and ran laps around town, and before Alaska left for Hogwarts, she promised them she wouldn't slack off and continue with the strict regimen every day. Two weeks into her morning routine she began attracting the attention of her housemates and a few Badgers and Eagles. Harry immediately complied and joined his best friend, and they were soon followed by Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and the entire Quidditch team – Angelina Johnson, who was elected the new Captain and seriously stole Oliver Wood's spirit, being the most outspoken one. A month later, Luna Lovegood joined, followed by Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott. Ron grumpily chose to sleep in and continued to laze about aimlessly and would meet up with them during breakfast where he would grate on her nerves as he announced her exercise routine to be nothing but a 'bloody waste of time'… _the lazy sod_.

In all actuality, the fitness group Alaska unintentionally assembled was _anything_ _but_ a waste of time. Running laps every morning would give you more endurance and a larger magical core, which would allow you to last much longer in a fight; this in particular enticed Harry the most. With Voldemort and his Death Munchers constantly after his blood, having more stamina in a fight and a larger and more potent magical core would be an immense aiding factor. While Alaska ran four laps around the lake, the others had amassed to two laps since they joined in late and the American Muggleborn started during the first days of the summer holiday; Alaska speculated that in another two months, the latecomers would increase from two laps to four, while she would surmount to six laps. The result of Alaska's utter devotion to her exercise regimen had her beginning to feel her body take drastic changes in terms of strength and conditioning. Their workouts included a routine of a hundred push-ups, two hundred sit-ups and then, a hundred meter sprints. Alaska ensured to mix up the order in which they did these work-outs, splitting them up so that they could get through them without hitting muscle failure, which according to YouTube and a few healthy magazines, would be a riddling bitch and quite painful.

Caroline's brilliant epiphany may have stemmed from hogging the remote control and watching too much of her latest addiction, Entertainment News, with the result of remaining in shape and developing a hot body before college, but for the Magical Community, it would be a beneficial aiding factor in the upcoming war that Voldemort was surely preparing for and the inevitable carnage.

 **.*.**

 **E** ither the amphibian hag was plain stupid, or outright suicidal, Alaska didn't know, nor did she particularly _care_ ; the only thought reverberating through the lively brunette's head was getting Umbridge's deformed head on a silver platter. It initially began with Harry defying the pink toad's indignant claims on whether or not Voldemort had returned, before it surmounted to the simpering bitch making a mockery of Cedric's death and Harry's rash hotheadedness reared its ugly head, continuously landing him in detention. Harry was swamped for the first fortnight back attending detentions and despite Alaska's suspicions, she instantly believed him when he informed her that all she had him do was write lines until curfew until pliancy was ingrained in his head. The gorgeous brunette was ashamed to admit that she barely paid much attention to the obvious lie her best friend sold her due to her hectic schedule; with the many assigned homework in preparation for the O.W.L. examination, the creating _and_ safe testing of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes prank items with Fred and George, and on top of all that, the pranking vendetta she initiated on the pink toad, Alaska was up to her eyeballs with diversions she never noticed Ron's pitiful grimaces and palpable anger whenever Harry returned from detention, clutching his writing hand in pain.

But Harry should have known he could never keep a secret for too long from Alaska Gilbert, she would _always_ inevitable find out the truth, especially when it came to her brother in all but blood. A month into the start of term, the fitness group were tiredly running laps around the lake while Alaska was concluding her sit-ups when all of a sudden, Harry plumped down onto the ground beside her, greedily guzzling water the house-elves set aside from them – ordered by Dobby, the blissfully hyperactive and eccentric elf that had a huge and unhealthy adulating crush on _the_ Great Harry Potter. Observant chocolate orbs narrowed in on Harry's right hand as it clasped the water bottle firmly, and with the aid of the glinting sunrays that shone upon his hand, doe-eyes widened perceptibly, and her plump lips dropped down in repulsive shock, for glaring right at her where gruesome words carved into his flesh, _I must not tell lies_ , in Harry's distinctive handwriting. Barely giving the bespectacled boy time to brush the moment away, Alaska grabbed onto the offending hand with a surprisingly firm grip, her whole arm trembling with rage as she hissed out, "Harry. What. Is. _That?!_ "

Emerald orbs widened and he knew he was caught; Harry tried to shrug it off, but during their four years of friendship and partaking dangerous adventures at the end of every year, Alaska could easily read her best friend like a book. Apparently Harry dismissed Ron's incessant urging to confide in Alaska, his flimsy excuse was that he didn't want to anger her even more and land herself in detention, but what set her off was when Harry stubbornly said that he wasn't going to allow Umbridge to win. " _Harry James Potter_! 'Not going to allow her to _win_?' This isn't a battle of wits, or survival of the fittest! She's carving your hand open like somebody would gut a freaking fish! Blood Quills are illegal, Harry. Uncle Alan told me all about them, they are Trade A illegal goods in the Black Market, Harry, and they are only legally used at Gringotts and _permitted_ Ministry Officials for the signing of documents and binding contracts! Continuously writing with the Blood Quill can make you anemic, and not only that, but if that toad forced you to write, ' _I cannot tell lies_ ' then you'd have entered a binding contract and if you ever speak falsehoods you will either die or lose your magic. Anyone caught with an unpermitted Blood Quill could end up imprisoned for five to twenty years, Harry Potter, especially for forcing it onto a minor! Uncle Alan will have a fit if when he finds out, and before you argue with me Harry James Potter, did you ever think, just, _pause to think_ that Umbridge could be torturing other students with that medieval detention of hers?!"

Harry paled considerably at that; his morality crippled him and he never once thought that his stubbornness in keeping it a secret had her getting away with torturing other students, never mind the fact that the many points listed off in Alaska's heated diatribe nauseated him. And to think, if he wrote cannot instead of must not, he'd be worse than dead. That night, ignoring the smug grin from Ron, he was given a Murtlap Essence treatment from the gorgeous brunette while she wrote an angry missive to Alan Jefferson, and Harry wondered for the umpteenth time that night, why he ever entertained the _brilliant_ idea of keeping the toad's detentions a secret from Alaska. She _always_ knew what to do. _Always!_ However, things took a horrible turn as the term proceeded, Alan had yet to reply Alaska's missive, and the toad was appointed the first-ever High Inquisitor of Hogwarts; unsurprisingly, the vendetta against Umbridge increased tenfold and it was a common occurrence to hear her deafening screech resonating around the castle due to being the victim of yet, _another_ ingenious prank.

 **.*.**

 **A** lan Isaac Jefferson, American Minister of Magic, was fuming. It had been months since he vowed to exempt Sirius Black from the false allegations and the permission of the horrid fate, the Dementor's Kiss, but there was too much red tape from his British counterpart. Despite him being the American Minister and in charge of the entire United States of America, as well as the American Representative of the ICW, he couldn't just allow Sirius to waltz into the Ministry, give him the appropriate dosage of Veritaserum and liberate him. There were many meetings and papers and negotiations that needed to take place and the greedy son-of-a-bitch, Fudge was buried deep in the pockets of Lucius Malfoy and blinded by his high position in the British Community to do what was right instead of what was easy. Of course, Alan courteously instigated a summit with Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE who had an outstanding reputation for being fair, yet strict, and was never one to sweep any form of scandal under the rug. Upon discovering Sirius Black was never administered a trial before the Wizengamot and his wand had never been scanned for incanted spells before throwing him into a high-guarded cell in Azkaban, she deeply resembled an angry nesting dragon and promised to look into arranging a trial for the innocent fugitive. Nevertheless, Alan didn't hold much faith for the British Ministry, excluding Amelia's determination, and continued to abolish the red tape on his end. By the summer, Sirius Orion Black would be a free man; at least an American Citizen if worse comes to worse.

If only he only had the problems of Sirius' trial waging a war in his mind. No. Alan received a missive from Alaska a couple of days ago, and its content were unsettling, enough to blind him into a rage. _Blood Quills!_ What sort of monster administers blood quills to underage students as a form of punishment? What in Agrippa's name is Dumbledore doing in that school? How could he be so blind over the fact that a Professor in _his_ school was tormenting students under _his_ protection? Alan Jefferson disliked Dolores Jane Umbridge with a passion, in fact, the only person able to stand prolonged moments in close proximity of that hag, was the ineptly incompetent fool, Cornelius Fudge. Unfortunately, Umbridge was not on American soil, and Alan's hands were tied, but that did not mean he couldn't relay this disturbing piece of evidence to the person in charge with the ability to administer punishment. The only saving grace, was that Alaska had yet to receive a detention due to the Minister and his sidekick toad's fear of aggravating him due to his esteemed title as her Magical Guardian, but the Boy-Who-Lived? Never mind the fact that he hated his fame, but when the resurrection of Voldemort was out in the open and the foolish British Magical Community discovered Harry Potter had been vilified for uttering the truth, it would be a miracle if the boy decided to save their asses and defeat Voldemort – which still mind-boggled Alan… who would dare put such a heavy burden on a child's shoulder? And why was Dumbledore so adamant in allowing Harry Potter to face the Darkest Wizard to ever walk their shores?

Letting out a loud exhalation, Alan put pen to paper – unlike the medieval, stagnant British Community, they evolved alongside the Muggles and preferred the usage of fountain pens and lined papers – and jotted down a courteous, yet incensed letter of complaint to Madam Amelia Bones regarding Dolores Umbridge.

 **.*.**

 **D** iscrimination against Slytherin was infamous in the prestigious castle; every September 1st, when the nervous group of first years disembarked on the Hogwarts Express, it was the only time they were freely able to establish alliances and be treated by others in regards to their personality, and not the House the Sorting Hat sorted them into. Some children, like Daphne Greengrass already expected the inevitable of being alienated by her peers and judged unfairly since she always knew from the youthful age of seven, that she was a shoe-in for the Snake Pit. For that specific reason, Daphne never bothered to waste her time by making friends on her first train ride; instead, the golden-haired, blue-eyed eleven-year-old, donned on her icy façade and huddled in a compartment with her best friend and family friend, Tracey Davis, who despite being a half-blood, was also a shoe-in for Slytherin. Unlike Daphne, her brunette best friend was warm and friendly and had an excessively hyper persona; where Daphne would frighten away the bullies and the gold-diggers with her harsh persona, Tracey would draw in the sweet ones with no agenda, and when the blonde and the brunette got sorted into Slytherin, they found a kinship with the Italian Pureblood, Blaise Zabini and the son of a known Death Eater, Theodore Nott who was a huge contradiction to his blood-thirsty father.

The attributes of cunning, sly and ambition were phenomenal traits that most people would kill for; however, since the rising of the Dark Lord and with him being the Heir of Slytherin, they started to become looked down upon for the three coveted attributes. Wizards and Witches were bigoted and judged them unfairly for the sole purpose of having green embroidery on the customary black uniform of Hogwarts. Once you were sorted into the Snake Pit, it was a unanimous decision by the rest of their peers that they were dark supporters and Death Eaters in training, and for that reason, the four Slytherins stuck together in solidarity and found a deep-rooted friendship with one another. Looking at Draco Malfoy and his goons, and that simpering girlfriend of his, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne realized that they gave Slytherins a bad name and they were the sole reason for their year's alienation.

There was one surprising anomaly by the name of Alaska Gilbert, the American Muggleborn who caused a huge hubbub in the British Community; from the age of eleven, Daphne could clearly see that Gilbert would grow up to be a stunning beauty – more than she already was, her features were otherworldly and for that reason, Daphne felt the stirring of jealousy whenever she laid eyes upon her; Blaise who ignored the many adulating gold-diggers was entranced by the brunette and he never even held a sliver of conversation with her, the teachers adored and praised her, she was the smartest witch of the year, topping everyone with outstanding grades, the denizens of the castle loved her and gravitated toward her, and worst of all, she had the backing of the American Ministry, her Magical Guardian being the formidable Minister of Magic himself, who her father Cyrus Greengrass was close friends with.

Envy transformed to fondness when the American spitfire came to her aid during their third year; the Parkinsons had been badgering the Malfoys to formulate a marriage contract between Draco and Pansy ever since the Dark Lord's downfall that Halloween Night at Godric's Hollow, but Narcissa Malfoy despised the Parkinsons and rejected their copious offers. For that reason, Lucius began hounding Cyrus Greengrass to devise a marriage contract between either her or her younger sister by two years, Astoria. The Greengrass family had always been firmly neutral throughout the many Dark Lords that arose, such as Grindelwald and Voldemort, and Cyrus would never force his daughters to the fate of wedding and birthing and joining their family with the arrogant and disturbingly dark Malfoys. One day after Care of Magical Creatures lesson, thirteen-year-old Daphne found herself retuning to the castle alone and Pansy, envious over the contract debacle, began harassing her with her sidekick, Millicent Bulstrode who shared a daunting resemblance to Crabbe and Goyle. Alaska Gilbert, who had a budding friendship with Hagrid was aiding him in the care of the unicorn foals and heard the commotion and to the Ice-Queen's surprise, stood by her side and bulldozed Parkinson and Bulstrode away with her cold-cutting words and large repertoire of pranking spells. Suspicion arose in the Ice-Queen's noggin over the American Muggleborn's underhanded agenda, but the beauty merely shrugged and sent her a mega-watt smile, stating she had no interest in the asinine dogma and that she never believed Slytherins to be evil, she even went as far as confessing that she could have been a Slytherin as well as _Harry Potter!_

Ever since that day, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin bonded over an amicable friendship, mostly from afar and would congregate together in the library with Tracey, Blaise and Theo, sometimes joined by Harry Potter, for a studying session despite the meaningless rivalry between their Houses. So, when Alaska Gilbert approached Daphne, informing her of the secret Defense group she and Harry were formulating, the Ice-Queen wasn't surprised, but extremely touched over her clandestine friend's thoughtfulness. With the parting warning of maintaining it a secret from Umbridge and those firmly planted on her side, Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, Blaise and Theo found themselves assembled with the other Houses in a curious room called the Room of Requirement; naturally, there were a few outspoken against them, the leader predictably being Ronald Weasley, but they were overruled by a fair many, especially when they were facing the other end of Alaska Gilbert's wrath. Susan Bones was actually a family friend of the Greengrass Family and when the Head of the DMLE's niece spoke up for them, the grumbling aggressors finally kept their mouths shut.

Dumbledore's Army, the DA, not only helped prepare themselves for the upcoming war and their O.W.L examination, but it helped promote House Unity, and for the first time in years, the five Slytherins felt like they belonged. All thanks to Alaska Gilbert, the charismatic American Muggleborn.

 **.*.**

 **T** hey were doomed; those three words continued to echo in Alaska's mind as her shrewd eyes took in the matted hair with congealed blood, the left eye reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple and black bruises, and the many bleeding cuts on their friendly half-giant's face, while she listened to the engrossed tale of his journey to the giants alongside Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. _They were doomed!_ Why were they doomed? …Because the Death Eaters managed to assemble the giants to Voldemort's side by murdering the Gurg who was actually entertaining thoughts of siding with the light. Growing up in the picturesque town of Mystic Falls, Alaska never believed that fabled giants actually existed, and then McGonagall showed up one day, garbed in eccentric clothing that controverted deeply with the idyllic denizens dressed in twenty-first century clothing, and her whole world turned upside down.

While Alaska, Harry and Ron probed Hagrid for the painstaking gritty details revolving his visit with the giants, Alaska's thoughts drifted to her loved ones; her mother would be beginning the preparation for dinner, her father would be finishing his shift at the hospital, Elena would probably be at the Grill with her boyfriend Matt and Jeremy would be finishing up his homework. Caroline was most probably hanging out with Bonnie at Sheila's or at the Grill, and even the every-annoying Tyler Lockwood was probably nailing some slutty bimbo in his manor. Jenna was either at Whitmore College or at Grimmauld, ignoring Sirius' babbling as she tried to complete her presentation or whatever project her teachers assigned. Uncle John was god-knows-where doing whatever work he usually does in New York or California or somewhere nice and _normal._ And Alaska? Alaska was in a fabled world, sitting with her best friends in a half-giant's hut, watching Fang slobber all over Harry's trousers and listening to the horrifying depiction of murderous Gurgs and cold-blooded Death Eaters. … And for the first time since she was nearly bludgeoned to death by a rogue mountain troll at Halloween, Alaska Gilbert wanted to go home; she wanted to get sucked into the warm and familiar embrace of her doting mother and mirthful father, she wanted to plan pranks with her baby brother who had always looked up to her first and foremost, she wanted to hang out at the Grill as the Quartet, and she wanted to attend boring high school with her twin sister.

Alaska Gilbert was terrified, but looking at the boy she adopted as her brother, her resolve grew firm. Come hell or high water, she would remain by Harry's side and protect him from Voldemort's evil machinations, even though all she wanted was to hide in the sanctuary of her room at Mystic Falls and pretend that giants and Dark Lords don't exist.

 **.*.**

 **F** or many centuries a plethora of supernatural creatures consisting of vampires, werewolves, and even a fair few Servants of Nature searched high and low for a human Petrova Doppelgänger in their desperate hopes of breaking the Sun and Moon Curse; vampires were desperate to roam around under the sunlight and werewolves were determined to rid themselves of the agony of their monthly transformation and never be rendered a servant to the full moon. The rare Servants of Natures who befriended or were enamored with a certain vampire or werewolf, would chant a myriad of spells, tweak the locator spell and hope to achieve the location of a human doppelgänger. Unfortunately, the birth of a Petrova doppelgänger was a rare occurrence and they didn't spring up every few years, but every five centuries, give or take a couple of decades. The true origins of the famed Sun and Moon Curse was classified, and only a particular number of individuals in existence knew that the recorded folklore surrounding the specific ritual was all an elaborate hoax, fabricated centuries ago in various different cultures by the cursed individual for the sole purpose of ensuring that the involved species would be on the lookout for a long-lost moonstone and the infrequent Petrova doppelgänger.

There were thousands of vampires scattered around the world, and although they knew nothing of the hidden Magical World, Kings Cross Station was a different story completely; after four years of a young girl who bore a great resemblance to the original Petrova doppelgänger resurging intermittently, a group of vampires started to stake the Station out and they came to a unified conclusion after comparing results, that a human doppelgänger would arrive at Kings Cross six times throughout the year, disembarking a train they never knew since she vanished from their peripheral vision and appeared spontaneously. What the group of vampires did know however, was that the young doppelgänger approached Platforms nine and ten before her inexplicable disappearance. Their orders were simple, if a human Petrova doppelgänger emerges, do not allow her to leave their sight, grab her, keep her unconscious, and under _no_ circumstances was she to be harmed otherwise there would be hell to pay.

It was Kevin's shift in keeping watch over the two platforms two days before Christmas Eve and upon hearing a loud contagious giggle, he flashed over to a pillar and remained deftly hidden under the shadows, his green eyes piercing the vivacious brunette and watching as she bodily threw herself into the arms of a beaming man with sapphire eyes and sandy blonde hair, his jovial chuckles blending in with the mellifluous ones of the doppelgänger. A sinister grin curled on Kevin's lips, green eyes never once wavering from the doppelgänger's form, a hungry expression materializing on his plain features. It would be too easy to flash over to them, snap the man's neck and grab the doppelgänger without any witnesses, and just as Kevin was about to pounce, a dreamy voice infiltrated his hearing and he found himself gaping at the dotty little blonde that stood facing him; she was a tiny thing really, the top of her head barely reaching his waist and yet, something about her unnerved him, the knowing gleam in those protruding silvery-grey eyes sent shivers down his spine, and her words radiated with an ominous quality.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she cocked her head to the side, silvery-grey orbs focusing on a point behind him, confusing Kevin immensely when she suddenly snapped her attention back to him, solemn eyes boring right through his soul, "Death awaits you. All it takes is one step forward…"she drifted off and suddenly smiled as an older man who bore a great resemblance to her but with wild stringy silver hair and crazed blue eyes, "Luna darling, it's time to go home. I am sorry if my daughter was a bother, Mister." Kevin merely nodded, open-mouthed, she wasn't the first loony he overheard in this station; ignoring the father-daughter reunion, Kevin's green orbs began scouring for the doppelgänger before the unwelcome interruption, when the little girl spoke up again, "I was just telling him about the nargles, daddy. It's okay, Mister, they're gone now."

 _What the hell is a nargle?_ Looking up to see the little doppelgänger and the man gone, Kevin flashed over to his coven to relay the news of her appearance, unable to shake off the forbidding feeling that consumed him; he had a strange feeling that the dotty blonde saved his life and that the 'nargles' was an odd reference to his impending death she spoke off. _But that can't be it… can it?_

 **.*.**

 **C** hristmas that year was a joyous event, despite the fact that Arthur Weasley was bitten by Voldemort's venomous snake, Nagini and that the Weasleys were spending their Yule at St. Mungo's. Sirius and Harry were spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in typical Mystic Falls style. The Lockwoods as usual, orchestrated a lavish Christmas Ball in their manor where the entire town would join in the celebrations filled with ballroom dancing, choral music, champagne and a scrumptious buffet. Jenna enjoyed prancing around and proudly introducing Sirius to the jealous woman, for Sirius Black was a _great_ catch and had devilishly handsome looks that spoke of nobility and wealth, and much to the young generation's surprise, the ex-Casanova had eyes for nobody _but_ Jenna, who was glowing under his intense attention; in fact, a betting pool was created by Harry, Alaska and Elena over when Sirius would finally pop the question and become a married man, a feat that was miraculous for the Marauder who had always been the most vocal and hell-bent in remaining single for all of eternity.

Alaska was stunned and rendered speechless when her loving and famous boyfriend, Viktor Krum made a short appearance before he had to return to Bulgaria to spend the holiday with his family, and she appreciated his arrival, especially when Tyler Lockwood's pitch black orbs widened in fear and he kept his distance, he was obviously intimidated by Viktor's hulking and looming stance. Tyler had been spreading rumors around town for a year now, insisting that Alaska was pining after him and that by summer he would 'nail' her, and with Viktor's sudden presence, the rumors were finally put to rest and Tyler was avoiding the couple completely. Christmas Day was an eventful affair, the entire Gilbert clan (including Jenna), Harry and Sirius exchanged presents and were later visited by Alan Jefferson, his wife, Ava and three children Gary, Willow and Crystal for a festive lunch; under the indignant urging of Alaska, Harry confided in Alan in regards to the disturbing vision he had of Nagini biting Arthur, and the look of horror on the American Minister's face didn't go unnoticed, but he put Harry's fears to rest, adamantly stating that he was in no means possessed by Voldemort, but it must be something pertaining his scar, and that he should look into studying Occlumency in case Voldemort used the unfathomable connection for sinister means.

They made sure to visit the ever-loving Arthur Weasley at St. Mungo's before they were to return to Hogwarts where they made the disturbing discovery of Neville's parents spending a lifetime in a Ward due to insanity from prolonged suffering under the Cruciatus Curse. Unfortunately, the joyous holiday ended with a horrible bang when Snape visited the Gilbert Residence the day before they were to return to Hogwarts under the orders of Dumbledore to teach Harry Occlumency; an issue that incensed Sirius but unfortunately could not refute.

 **.*.**

 **I** n the middle of the North Sea, a foolproof fortress was situated on an island, home to evil and highly dangerous wizards and witches, infested with the foul creatures called dementors, living shrouds who reveled in sucking out every and all happiness and causing great suffering to those near them. Tortured cries permeated the air on a daily basis; some of the prisoners became unhinged and fully embraced insanity to survive their hellish lifetime stint until Death finally came to collect. Some prisoners however, had no care for Death, but were merely biding their time, patiently waiting for their Lord to liberate them.

In cell two-hundred-and-thirty, a disheveled skeletal figure of a man remained huddled in the corner; wavy blonde hair were matted with grime and dirt and after fifteen years now looked black due to all the muck that came from dwelling in the unhygienic fortress. Heart-piercing blue eyes lacked its customary luster and were now dull and vacant as he buried his personality into the recess of his mind, adamant in not losing his sanity to the prolonged exposure of dementors. Prisoner number two-hundred-and-thirty was a prodigy in the mind-arts of Legilimency and _especially_ Occlumency, therefore, it was easy for him to immerse his intellectual acumen and barricade the essence of his sanity behind the infallible defenses he created twenty years ago; every day, he would go through the exhausting and unremitting ritual of recapitulating his name, origins and everything about his life since exiting his mother's womb, and once the ingeminated characterizations of himself were thankfully not lost in his tormented stint, he would move on to reciting the ingredients and concoctions of potion-making, all the family spells and secrets his parents informed him of, and lastly, every single spell and incantation from his large repertoire. Prisoner number two-hundred-and-thirty had never been grateful for his father's strict insistence for him to learn Occlumency until he got captured and thrown into Azkaban, for the mind-arts kept him sane, and allowed him to remember every single memory of his thirty-five years of existence.

Dull blue eyes flickered with a sliver of life as the maniacal cackling of Bellatrix Lestrange, who he had been unlucky enough to reside in the cell in front of, echoed around him, like clockwork, but this time, an unprecedented incidence occurred, prompting the deadened emotion to vanish from the previously heart-throbbing blue orbs, replaced by confusion. Usually, when Bellatrix cackled, the human guards bellowed for a dementor to pass by her cell and effectively shut her up – something most of the prisoners agreed with wholeheartedly since the deranged woman grated on their nerves, but today … _today_ there was absolutely no dementor and the icy atmosphere coupled with the despair that followed their presence, was absent. Limbs shakily started to move, and blue orbs concentrated on his Dark Mark; oh, he felt it blacken and thrum with potent power a while back, signaling the return of his Lord, and he knew that the Dark Lord would liberate him from his unknown years of hell; despite the fact that he was oblivious to how much time had passed, prisoner two-hundred-and-thirty knew that it was years, maybe even a decade-

 _BANG! BOOM! BOOM! BANG! CRASH!_

The fortress exploded and he shakily shielded his head from the fallen debris scattered all around. Bellatrix's cackle amplified tenfold and she began muttering adulating words regarding their Lord. Blue eyes widened as the fresh breeze hit his face for the first time in Merlin knows how long; he could smell the salty air and slowly, he pushed forward the cell door, a sinister grin curling on his gaunt features when it opened without a hitch. Stepping forward, blue met red snakelike slits and a weak hand was perched on his shoulder; he found himself staring for the first time in years at the face of his best friend. Dark chuckles filtered the air as the Dark Lord led them toward their liberation and away from the bloodshed of Azkaban he left in his wake.

 _Antonin Dolohov could finally smell his freedom!_

 **A/N:** **Wow! There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!? XD**

 **(1)Okay, to start off with my rambling: I honestly hated the fact that Harry Potter was so meek and compliant and obedient in regards to everything. I mean, seriously?!** ** _Seriously!_** **His mother is Lily Evans, who has an explosive temper, stands up for herself and actually garnered the respect of Voldemort that he asked her to join him THREE times. James Potter may have been arrogant, but he was smart and a Marauder and spoke his mind and outspoken. Yeah, Harry had a horrible upbringing, but I hated the fact that he allowed everyone to step all over him. Ron was a lazy git, only interested in food, Quidditch and Chess, and Hermione was a bookworm, know-it-all who bossed him around and mothered him continuously along with Molly Weasley. I believe that Alaska and the Mystic Falls Gang would bring out the inner Harry where he has attributes of himself, Lily and James and I showed it in the scene with his Hearing. (2) I apologize if a few of my Readers are bored with the portrayal of minor characters, but I want my story to be different and to mold TVD and Harry Potter universe. Since I summarized the first four years of Hogwarts, I am trying to portray other POVs that would be crucial to the development of my story. (3) Did you like the portrayal of Luna Lovegood & Daphne Greengrass? Luna will especially play a huge role in the future chapters. (4) To those who want to see the takedown of Umbridge, don't you worry ;) there are more scenes with her next chapter! LOL! MUAHAHA! (5) Watching TVD, I honestly see the Petrova doppelgängers very enticing to others, I mean, even their enemies end up falling in love with them at some point despite the fact that they are trying to kill them, and they have exceptionally good luck. In my story, people cannot help but to gravitate towards Alaska and Elena, and therefore, many individuals want to know them, befriend them, protect them, etc… you get my gist. ;) (6) The person portraying Antonin Dolohov is a surprise for next chapter! XD along with Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange! ;) Don't kill me… **

**I have two polls for my Dear Faithful Readers: FIRST: Harry Potter; should he become the Master of Death? This poll will remain until The Deathly Hallows. SECOND: Ronald Weasley; should he remain part of the Golden Trio? Or should they have a falling out? I have a plot for the story for both answers, so let me know by the end of next chapter! It's very important. THIRD: Regarding the death of characters; I already decided on Sirius' fate (it's a surprise), but I'm still unsure over Fred Weasley, the poll is still going until the Deathly Hallows, so let me know. FOURTH: Should Harry be paired off with Ginny?**

 **Next chapter: finally the Death Eaters are free! We will see insight on them after leaving Azkaban and also, the Battle of the DOM! AAH! I am so excited and CANNOT wait!**

 **R &R.**


End file.
